Binding2Souls
by ltjunior
Summary: This is a HarryxRonxDracoxZambini complicated lovechain!
1. Talking about you and me

**Author's note:** Okay this is my first fanfic and of course it would be very bad and that I apologized for my grammars, I'm quite bad with using words…and had problems with past tense…But anyway, I hope you like this chapter as much as I do writing it…Here goes…

* * *

**Chapter one: Talking about me and you**

"**SI-LENCE!"** the roar of Professor Dumbledore was deafening as he jerk up from his chair to break off the dispute between Draco Malfoy and Ronald Weasley.

The two boys glared each other in lethal silence; neither dares to speak another word.

"Thank-you," Dumbledore said in instant relief, his words had finally soaked in. Dumbledore straighten his robes before setting back down and clasp his hands firmly in the middle of his desk, serenely.

He lowered his gaze at Ron, those blue eyes shone magnificently "I first must say-" he pause then continue," that I understand yours proposed of this situation Mr. Weasley," he speak slowly but visibly clear that there's some dislike in his tone. "That Mr. Malfoy had different manners approaching his fellow students," Ron huffed at that but Dumbledore pretend not to have notice. "But it is most inappropriate resolved a muggle fight-"But PROFESSOR Malfoy insulted both mine and Harry's mother, I can't just bare that. Would you take that Professor with someone ridicule your mum?" Dumbledore look most disappointed at Malfoy.

"_All lies_, Professor," Draco started defensively knowing those accusing eyes.

"I would never do such things"

Dumbledore nod for him to continue

"Liar!" Ron's index finger pointed accusing at Draco. "Where are your manners? It's rude to point," and that had Ron mumbling something under his breathes that Dumbledore wouldn't have expected to hear.

"Language, Weasley," Draco said high and mighty.

"Shove it up yours git,"

"Why, such an honor to have Weasley doin-"

"Shut your pipe hole, Malfoy." Ron waved his hands and turns his glare away from Malfoy and eyed pleadingly at Dumbledore.

"Professor, Malfoy started it!" Ron asserted in bellows Dumbledore open his mouth to speak but Draco beat him at it "As if Weasley, I'm too suave and civil to initiate fights."

"I didn't know a ferret has manners or a brain to think, don't they just fight like territorial animals-" Ron raged

"How dare you insulted me-"

"I never said that you're the ferret Malfoy, you just referred it yourself. I can't help what you think,"

"I didn't think that," Draco stated

"Yeah, but you said it. You said I was insulting you because I talk about ferrets- " Ron correct

"No, I didn't,"

"Oh, yes you did, Malfoy. You're a stinky stupid bouncing ferret admit it!"

"Am not-"

"Am too-"

"Am not-"

"Am too-"

Within minutes their faces was inches from each other.

"Am not-" "Am too" "Am not!" "Am too, am to am to," Ron at the same time Draco chant "Am not! Am not! Am not!"

Dumbledore rolls his temple in a frustrative sigh. He must step in or else the boys would start hexing each other again, like, what they did in their Transfiguration class before and got sent to his office.

"Boys stop this nonsense at once!' Dumbledore roared

"He started it!" They shouted in union. The boys look at each other, huff and turned away.

"You insolent mongrel," that had Ron's blood boiling.

"Better than being a rich spoil brat,"

Draco lifts his nose in the air of arrogant "Well, at least I know when to stop wasting my breath on those unworthy of it, unlike, you, Weasley… I have class."

Alright that's the last straw.

It all happens in a flash, Ron can hear Dumbledore gasps and a high pitch scream and before Ron realized what had happen, he had slapped Malfoy. His freely open right hand had strike across the pale skin of Draco Malfoy and it had three vivid finger prints to prove it. Ron gasps, his hands covered his mouth, he was stunned of his masculine behavior, he had bitch slap Malfoy. How very unmanly but it felt really good. Ron was mentally patting himself on his back for a job well done; even though it isn't intentional Ron was secretly proud of it.

Draco had taken this rather serious on the other hand; it's a humiliation. He had never, repeat never been hit by anyone in his life ever. Well Granger is frivolous; a mudblood doesn't count as a being or the humiliation had it imparted on him.

No one dares to touch a Malfoy or dare come close enough to hurt a Malfoy. Now Ron had earned himself a top place on his list just above Hermione Granger.

The bleary silver eyes narrowed murderously at Ron.

Ron flinched at the wrath aim directly at him; he was once again at the edge of Malfoy's fury though this time earned it.

Dumbledore was still too dumbfounded get a word out and Draco's garish upon him in loathe.

It was several minutes of silent. No one could mange to get the word out until

"**YOU!"** Draco raged with disbelief his shaking index finger pointing at Ron.

"Uh, _Malfoy," _Ron cut in_ "_Manners. It's not polite to point," a reminders that emulate Malfoy's.

"Shut up! Don't you tell me what's polite-"Draco yelled on top of his lungs. Gosh, don't Weasley dare tell him what's debonair and what's not! UGH!

"Chillax," said Ron calmly fanning Draco.

Draco pushed Ron's hand away.

"Get those filthy hands away from me," Draco fumed. Suddenly Ron smile, he had come up with something really fun…

Ron played dumb "Get…what, Malfoy?" he asks pretending to trip over his robes and lunged himself into Malfoy's chest and clinging tight to him.

Draco grasps in disbelief, or is it revolt? But it was vile. "Get-"he began trying to free himself from Ron's grip…"Get…you and your bloody hands away from me," he shout finally manage to push Ron out.

"Oh," Ron acknowledge faintly with simulate hurt and tears, his head fell in silence.

Draco was most fumes, he huff as he brushes the dust off his robes, than straighten it.

"_But I know you LIKE it_,' Ron said suddenly his head shot up with a broad smile on his face.

Draco paused and stared at him in dismay. "What are you trying to implied, Weasley?"

"_Oh,_ nothing," Ron state, the smile on his face grew wider upon seeing the hazy look on Malfoy's face.

"What do you mean '_nothing'?"_ the grey eyes narrowed dangerously.

Ron was beaming but he can't help it, the look on Malfoy's face…oh it was priceless…"Well I… what I'm trying to say _was_…-"

"Right I'll leave the two of you to sort this out," said Professor Dumbledore as he step out of the office, shaking his head as he close the door behind him. _They're hopeless_. But! He remains standing outside his office hoping to eaves drop on their conversation to find the problem to their argument; to find the reason why those two boys are fighting.

What would two boys argued about?

Ron claps his hands as the office door closed, "_So_… just you and me, eh?"

It was true…they were alone

"_So?" _Draco snaps in an ungrateful tone. Not wanting to change the subject of the conversation… "What do you mean nothing?" Draco said coldly eyes still narrowed and dangerous.

Ron inhaled quick and sharp. He walks closer to Malfoy, having his hands over his chest where his heart is. "Oh I'm hurt, why are you so stiff?"

"Weasley, it's either you're telling me what you meant before or I'm leaving," Draco fumed.

"You ARE stiff-"

"Great, I'm leaving," said Draco pushing past Ron to get to the door.

"NOW you're leaving **ME**?" Ron cried, Draco froze and turns around in frustration.

"What the heck are you going on about?" Draco demand to know what's going on and why was Ron crying. "Why are you crying?" Draco rant but Ron chose to ignore it.

"It was me, isn't it? Because… I can't be like all the other purebloods?" Ron began babbling

"_What?"_ Draco frown, haven't a clue to what gibberish Ron was on about.

"_Oh_, I know it is…It was me! Because I EAT too much," Ron burst into tears once more.

"Stop talking gibberish would you?" Draco yelled in frustration. "And STOP CRYING!"

"**_Now_** YOU'RE using the _tone_," Ron cried harder.

"**WHAT TONE**?" Draco look offended.

"The '_I'm so breaking up with you'_tone,_"_ Ron cried.

"WHAT! NO, no, no, no. There's NOTHING between-" "A HA!" cut in Dumbledore, announcing his entry as he burst through the door. "So THAT'S the problem! You," He pointed at Draco than at Ron, "And Ron is having a break down in your relationship!" Dumbledore cooed as if he had resolved everything in his head…

Draco looked shock at this blunder but Ron just smile and nod, eyes still puffy and red … "Please, Professor, Can you help **US**?" Ron cried.

"_There's_ nothing-"Draco hissed through his gritted teeth.

"Denial is very unhealthy Mr. Malfoy," Dumbledore beam at him.

Draco open and close his mouth and decided to shut up. He sighed and bit his lower lip.

No one bothers to listen these days. No wonder arguments turns into fights…people don't acknowledge explanation.

"See! That's the problem; he _thinks_ people at school don't accept us. So… now… now _he-he WANTS TO BREAK UP WITH MEEEEEEEE!"_ Ron pretended to cry his heart out. His face buried deep into his palms, smiling secretly to himself.

"LIAR!" Draco yelled. "Stop talking gibberish would you!"

"Don't used that tone with him Mr. Malfoy, he's sensitive," Dumbledore snap.

Draco crossed his arms and huff.

"_Well_… I CAN help," said Dumbledore beaming to him self, surely he had come up with a brilliant plan…

"Really?" Ron looked up…

"NOo0o!" Draco waved his hands. "Don't you DARE do anyth-"

"It's okay, leave it to me, Draco," Dumbledore winked at him, smile than walk out of his office and into the Hallway.

Draco's arms dropped, he stared at where Dumbledore had disappeared and looked at Ron. "_Did…did he_ _just_…just call me_…Draco_?" Draco asks in disbelief.

"Yeah, he did, honey," Ron nod wiping the tears.

Draco starts pulling out his hair, "Would you stop doing that!"

"Do what?" Ron smile innocently…too innocently and shudder.

Draco huffs, damn he can't get it through Ron's thick head that he doesn't have time these stupid games. But he decided to change the subject anyway. What matters now, is why and where is Professor Dumbledore going? "Where is he going?" Draco head for the door

"Dunno," Ron shudder "Say he can help us," lagging behind the other boy

"There're NO us!" Draco hissed popping his head into the Hallway.

"Whatever you say, honey," Ron said beaming and emulate Draco having his head looking out at Dumbledore in the Hallway. "_Stop saying that_," Draco hissed glaring at Ron and look at Dumbledore…

Seriously this whole 'honey' thing is really starting to get on his nerves…

"Professor, where are you going?" Ron called out he decided that he had enough fun. He totally got Malfoy pissed off and convinced Dumbledore to actually believed they're together. That was enough fun in one day, he want to call it off. "Professor, why are you hurrying to the Great Hall?"

"To announce the interhouse marriage of Draco Malfoy and Ronald Weasley!" he beam skipping away into the Great hall…Draco and Ron exchanged glances.

"_No0o0oo0_, PROFESSOR!" Ron and Draco shout in unison racing into the Great Hall. "**PROFESSOR DUMBLEDORE! N0o0o0o00o0oooo0o0ooo!**"

* * *

**TBC?**

Hahahaha….Hilarious! What do you think? Was it good? Bad? I always wanted to write a fanfic of Ron and Draco being together or so I hope! I hope it could be approved… the coupling I mean…And lastly thanks to Julie, who read and help me edit this chapter…if it weren't for you I could never posted this chapter! Thanks heaps!

Please review!

It'll be appreciated if you don't flame.

Sincerely ltjunior


	2. The truth comes out

**Chapter 2: The truth comes out**

Ron sat opposite to the grumpy looking Draco Malfoy on the Slytherins table and this had many little second years' girls on their table whispering and talking

"_Draco_?" one of the little girls nudged him. "Is THAT your **_boyfriend?"_** She looked at Ron and smiled

**"NO!"** Draco growl and press his face to the table in humiliations. How could people ever considered him and Weasley? Ugh how revolting…

But the little girl continue, "Then can I ask him out?",** "NO!"** Draco snap

"_I'm so doomed_" Draco moan hopelessly for the 20th times.

Yes, he is so doomed.

Actually both he and Ron are doomed. They both had failed to prevent Professor Dumbledore entering the Great Hall, actually, they managed to tackle him to the ground and only to have a jinx hit them off. And now the _'happy'_ Dumbledore was in the Great Hall at the staff table telling ALL the staffs about Draco's and Ron's 'relationship'.

Draco was so sour in the face and Ron just sat there quietly.

It was Draco's ideas, orders… that they settle at his table. And Ron, who started the whole misunderstanding, had agree to sit at the Slytherins table without any questions and only to have Harry and Hermione eyed him strangely from the Gryffindor's table.

"_Hermione_, **wasn't** Ron and Malfoy… well… supposed to be in _Professor Dumbledore's office?"_ Harry whispered to Hermione, who frown as she tries to think of what to say.

"_Yes?"_ Hermione answered vaguely

"BUT Ron is now SITTING with MALFOY at the _Slytherins table_," Harry's voice filled with disgusted at this fact.

"_Maybe-maybe…_ he resolved their fight," said Hermione with a sense of resolution

"_How?"_ Harry asks, because trying to pull Ron's wand out of his hand only earn yourself a punch in the nose. Harry's broken nose sting a little at the thought.

Harry place his left hands gentle on his nose to see if it's gotten any better and only had had Hermione slapped it away. "Ouch!" "_Honestly_, Harry stop touching it!" Hermione hissed

"Hermione, how EXACTLY can you resolve a fight between two enemies; who, if I'm not mistaken, hated each other for life?" Harry snaps, he hates it when she slapped his hands, it hurts! Well not as much as the pains on his nose, but it still hurt!

"I…I- I don't know… maybe _they kissed and make up_?" Hermione sounded uncertain but it was enough to create an imagine in Harry's mind…the thought of Ron submitting to Malfoy, the long thick lashes when he closed his eyes as Malfoy's lips drew nearer and and…It was enough to scar Harry for life.

"_Ewww_" Harry frowns, his stomach was turned over, he's gonna be sick!

"_Maybe_," Hermione gave a false smile.

Harry pouted "Be certain, would you?" Harry hissed and stares at Ron at the Slytherins table.

* * *

"_They kept staring at m_e?" Ron thought to himself silently.

"This is ALL because of YOU," Draco hissed his face still pressed to the table. _'Maybe he's trying to smother himself to death'_ thought Ron. But, thankly Draco had finally decided to talk after several minutes of silent. _Well_… it WAS beginning to get on Ron's nerves…you know with Draco being silent and all…

"**Me?"** Ron paraphrase feeling accused…

"Yes! YOU," Draco hissed through the gritted teeth. "This is your fault!" Draco's face shot up and glared at Ron… Those grey eyes narrowed dangerously

"MY fault?_"_ Ron's voice intended to rise

"_Yeah,"_ Draco nod "_If you haven't start those blabbing indiscretions speeches-"_

"If YOU haven't been such a GIT, maybe than I wouldn't even bother MAKING UP THOSE GIBBERISHS!" Ron shouts from across the table, many students start to stare at them.

"I WASN'T being a GIT!" Draco's voice intended to rise

"**OH, YES YOU ARE!"** Ron shouted as jerk up violently from his seats, his voice silence the whole Great Hall, now all eyes were on them. "**YOU ARE HOPELESSLY!"**

"**NO I'M NOT!"** Draco yelled back as he too stood up from his seats.

"**YOU ARE!"** Ron shouted back

"Are, _what?"_ Harry asked Hermione, his heart start racing, maybe Hermione was right…they did…oh, no!

"**WHY CAN'T YOU JUST ADMIT IT?"** Ron yelled, huff and cross his arms.

"**I WILL NOT ADMIT TO ANYTHING!"** Draco hissed pulling Ron's collars so that Ron's face was inches from his, the students around them start too moved away slowly. Loathe and hatred burns in each others eyes as they glared at each other in lethal silence…

It was several minutes of silences until…

"**Love fight**. Isn't _wonderful _students?" Professor Dumbledore beamed standing at Draco's side, Draco yelp and let Ron's collar go. Now everyone's attention is on them!

"_Love fight?" _Harry asks "_He… don't… mean_-"

"**NOW! NOW!** If I may have everyone's attention," Dumbledore cooed.

'_Like as if he hasn't got everyone staring at him with those questioning eyes?'_ Ron sign.

Draco huff and slap his hands over his face…he is so doomed! Doomed, doomed, he looked around...oh, if only Zabini was here to murder him! Damn where's that guy, anyway? Crabbe and Goyle will do, but where are they?

_...How unfortunate..._

"Now, I know that everyone here had witness the love fight between Ron and Draco, and of course everyone heard what they said. There are no mistakes; yes that what you heard was true. And that is the reason that brought me here-" he hold Ron's hands and place it in Draco's and firmly tighten it making sure that Draco was holding Ron's hands and that Ron was holding Draco's…well he was making sure that the two boys was holding hand.

"To bring these two lovely boys together,"

_Lovely?_ Boys, yeah...

Ron's heart ache at this; this is the most unfortunate thing that ever happen to him. Draco on the other wasn't so great, he was rooted to the spot, he was petrified and yet he doesn't understand why he is still holding Ron's hand? Or was Ron holding on to his? It felt strange and yet neither of them let go, normally they would curse or jinx each other by now...But nothing is happening...

Draco stood there for what seems like hours but it was only mere seconds; his hand still firmly holding on to Ron's and in that moment many thoughts surges through his mind; one of that, was being with Ron isn't so bad..._Well if he admits being with Ron and actually ACTUALLY having a relationship with him_ than Pansy would be totally devastated and heartbroken and she would totally given up on him.

Then he doesn't has to marry Pansy when they graduate…it's worth giving that a thougth or a TRY! Actions speaks louder than words

Draco sniggered

It wasn't pleasant for the all the students in the Great Hall either, all of them have their jaws dropped and eyes widen at the news, none of them speak for several minutes.

"Professor Dumbledore, if you may let me speak?" Draco asks before Dumbledore could open his mouth to say more relevant things- oh… like…you know- like… announcing THEIR WEDDING! Yes, Draco had to interrupt him before he told the whole school! Like admitting to be having a relationship with Ronald Weasley isn't as bad as being announced married to him. Imagine that, _Ronald Malfoy_...Draco shivered at that...that's not gonna happen!

His father would kill him! And when he's dead, he'll kill him again! It times like these he thanked god that his father was in Germany...well and when he came back, Draco would have to face his punishments like a man...or lie his way out like a kid?

Hmmm...worth a thought

Harry sitting at the Gryffindor was astonished, confused and angry and he had at last manage to speak, had jerk up quickly **"THIS GOT TO BE A JOKE! Malfoy, this had to be some sort of your sick joke!"** Harry shouted and everyone stared at him. Harry's fist shaken; he suddenly had a desire to kick something or is that someone? Damn, right he want to beat up Malfoy more than anything right now...What he done to Ron? Or what was Ron doing playing ally with him? Was Ron forced or threaten into this; unwillingly participate but was forced to..._why?_

Harry's eyes locked with Malfoy's in murderous intent

"NO_!"_ Draco's voice was loud and clear making no mistake that he was serious about it, this had Ron look at him and the sea of students staring at the unlikely couple...

Draco switch his gaze over to Ron, this is the first time he'd ever been so close up to Ron; he marvel at the red lips and rosy cheeks, the soft smooth skin, at the little feckles that seems to be perfectly dotted and place along the eye line and that atonishing clear blue eyes, which shone with clarity...Why doesn't he notice this before?

_Hmmm...strange_

Ron notice that Malfoy's eyes was boring on him and blush and this had Draco's eyes averted a little and Ron could sworn for a second there in Malfoy was blushing when Ron caught him marvelling at Ron... Why is the ever so proud Malfoy, blushing anyway?

Draco was cursing himself under his breathe for having such thought about a Weasley and that he shouldn't even had any thoughts about them in the first place, he was raised up to hate Blood traitors and muggles and and that...Urgh, whatever, he's seriously not going through any denial that he really don't like Ron; he doesn't like him doesn't mean he hates him...Emotions are soo0o0oo0 complicated, it's better off not having them...He tried hard to forget what had happened before and recovered fast

Draco took a deep breathe and tightens Ron's hands firmly against his own bringing it up close and press to his left cheek _"No, no it's not, I'm not playing here"_ he spoke faintly but the Great Hall heard loud and clear. Ron's face paled, AHA! Draco had manage to freak Ron back, honestly Ron is not the only one who could act and fake emotions, Draco is the master of Emotions...well, hyprocrisy..._whatever you called them these days_

He mentally pat himself on the back, proud of what he did and was hoping that this would end soon because he really want to read the ending of "Mystery Date; Blue moon" by Cameron Dokey, the novel was really interesting and the main character _Chance_ reminded Draco of himself; a handsome young man trapped inside the maze of his own emotions, sins by his pride and arrogance and waiting for true love to come and break his curse...True love? Well scatch that part out...

Ron look most appalled at Malfoy, his jaws drop at this. _"What exactly is Malfoy playing at"_ thought Ron angrily. Draco lower his gaze so that his eyes and Ron's locked

"It's _true,_ Ronny bear.** I'AM** in **love** with you," Draco murmured softly, so softly that the Great Hall can still hear him. Ron was red in the face, the blushes creep from his neck to his cheeks. Was he angry or is he blushing at Draco's words? All he knows is, he was speechless, and everything is so overwhelming! It's all so sudden! Draco suddenly dropped the L-word with him...

Harry's jaw drop at this revelation…how could Ron do this to him? Their best friends! And he never heard any of this? _Ron what happened to us?_ Since when Ron, since when did you start hiding things from me?

Draco pulls Ron's hands to his lips and lightly kissed it "Ain't you going to say anything?" Draco said lovingly. For a moment Ron felt his heart torn, it looks like the table has turn.

_"Are you dying?"_ Ron hissed and Draco pretend to look hurt as if those words had inflict injuries on him, "I'm serious," and many girls _'oohhhs'_ and _'awwwwws' _but the boys felt disgusted. Ron went quiet, what the bloody hell is Malfoy playing at?

Through silent Draco continues his ungenuine speech," You stole my heart, and that I wouldn't want to spent forever with anyone but you...you and you alone," Ron's blush hard and averted his gaze... he don't know what Malfoy was playing at but whatever it was, what Malfoy said really disturbs him; genuine or not...Those words are...gosh...seriously mushy...and Ron suddenly realised that blushing is all he could do lately and that he haven't blush this much in his life...

"Aren't you going to saying anything or did I stole your words from you?" Draco smiled warmingly, his eyes narrowed; urging Ron to come up with something to reply or at least say something! It's getting really awkward here! Draco had never said that much lie in 5 minutes and somehow seeing the dumbfounded face of Ronald Wealsey brigthens up his day...

"_What ARE you doing?"_ Ron mouthed feeling contempt at the eyes that were boring at them, among those was the green eyes glowing vividly in envy "_Just play along…"_ Draco mouthed back.

Ron gulp; why was he in this mess, oh yeah, since he started it, he should be the one ending it...Everyone is looking at him what should he say?

"No, _Mal-Malfoyie?" Ron stutters, oh that didn't come out right, he's really playing along? Oh god, that manipulative bastrard!_

_Malfoyie?_ _Malfoyie_… what sort of nickname is that? Draco huffed at this, well it's better than calling him 'Malfoy' or 'Ferret' at least Ron didn't bash him on the spot!

"_You_- You err… haven't stolen my words," Ron correct, "but bloody hell… you stole my bloody heart-" Draco's index finger immediately press on Ron's lip to silent him. "_Shh_…language, Ronny,"

"I love… it when… you… _do that_?" Ron whispers, aw this lying is so painful and Ron even felt disgusted in his own words and he's actually saying it to Draco Malfoy in front of the whole school! He can't pull this one off. He just said that Draco stole his heart away form him! Do gods, Hermione please, if you're in the crowd, please be doing your homework so that you didn't hear me? Well, Hermione had a habit when she's working or doing her works she blocked out the world and even if you scream 'bloody murder' on top of your lungs she wouldn't hear you. Damn, Ron got a lot of explaining to do later, Harry would never forgive him if he didn't tell him the truth...Harry would hate him and that is the last thing he ever wanted...

"_Awww,"_ Dumbledore cooed and clap for the couples and soon students join in and soon the whole Great Hall was filled with claps and whistles, everyone clapped, except for Harry and Hermione.

"So I take that everyone accepts this couple," Dumbledore's eyes narrowed at the Slytherins and Gryffindor table, neither students on the table spoke, the revelation is soaking into them. "So it's a yes, than?" Dumbledore nodded.

The two houses stay silent and Ron notice that Draco's eyes was searching in the sea of students, looking for fimiliar faces but somehow looked dissapointed. And this tells Ron that maybe Draco had failed to attract the crowd that he wanted to, to annoucned them being together...and strangely Ron felt a little_- only a little hurt by this. _Who was Draco trying to lure with Ron as bait?

Draco snort when found that Pansy wasn't in the Great Hall, great just great, everything was a total waste of time and now that everyone thought that him and Ron is together. What's the point when Pansy wasn't here to hear this?

But on the brighter side, purphies like this spread around the school very fast, sooner or later Pany will hear of this...Yay!

'Okay…it's a yes then,' Dumbledore beamed but to Ron somehow this accpetence seems soo0o0o forceful

However, Dumbleodre thought he did great. _'Albus, you did great. Now let's announce our newly weds'_ Dumbledore mentally gave himself a pat on the back, he done a great job.

"Now, I have another delightful news from Mr. Weasley and Mr. Malfoy they're actually_-" but Draco interrupted him before he could finish his sentece_

"PLEASE Professor Dumbledore… both me and Ron felt that this is so hectic, we want to take our _'relationship' _one step at a time," Draco interrupted and Dumbledore stared at him in lower gaze…

"_This is_ kinda new to us…" Draco added and Dumbledore nod in acknowledgement.

Of course…Young boys in love…He understands…he was once young too you know, he'd been through it all…Wanna take things one step at a time, huh? Don't wanna rush things? Well it's up to the boys to decide _'their future' _together.

"Very well, everyone return to your meals," Dumbledore announced and ran back happily to the staff table, where he eats his meal and start chitty chatting with other staffs.

Draco and Ron sat quietly down to their seats, of course, they let go of each other hands. Neither wants to talk anymore, they had said enough, in fact they had said too much! Maybe they're better off just run out of the Great Hall and hide, but of course neither did that or people will think that they're '_up to something'._

The little second years on the table _'ohhhs"_ and _'awwws'_ at them and they chose to ignored it.

Harry sat back down to his seat in vexation, when did Ron start hiding **things from him?** Harry tells Ron everything! There are no secrets that Harry kept to himself… _except for one_ but still, Ron going out with Malfoy, without telling him? Had Harry suddenly been placed second to Draco Malfoy, of all the creep in the world? Ron put Malfoy before me? ME! I'm not his number one anymore!

Hermione gape and simply grab her mug of hot chocolate as a distraction and down it.

There! She is totally distracted from the scenario before! She can barely remember a thing

"Huh! **Weird** this hot chocolate taste… cold…_weird huh_?" Hermione chuckles lighthearted… she's not really convincing anyone but herself to forget what happened before

Harry looked up at the Slytherin table and stared at Ron "_Yeah_, _weird!"_ he agree, but he knows that he wasn't talking about the chocolate…he was talking about Ron and and…calm down!

Harry stared at Ron than glared at Malfoy. "_That creep…"_ he whispers

"Yeah, _he just stole our friend_," Hermione added but Harry just continued to glared at Malfoy in ultimate hatred and whispered something so low that Hermione can barely hear him.

"_What does he got that I don't?"  
..._

**TBC**

**Please Review!**

Well…It'll be appreciated if you don't flame

Sincerely ltjunior


	3. Love fights

**Chapter 3: Love fight**

It wasn't until the Great Hall was cleared that Ronald Weasley _dragged_ Draco Malfoy to a near by corner and slammed him up against the wall, in vexation, both hands around his collars

"What are you **thinking**, Malfoy?" Ron hissed through his gritted teeth.

Draco simply looks down on the hands and smirk "Now? That really hurts, _love_-" seriously, that's whAt he was thinking

"SHUT UP!" Ron demand. Honestly from being gross out and freaked by the idea of them being together and trying to prevent Dumbledore from announcing them, Malfoy had admitted that they were together and people actually believed him….why is he doing this? What made him change his mind? AND WHO WAS HE TRYING attract using Ron as bait!

"Why are you doing this, Malfoy?" Ron ask again this time his gripe around the collar tightens a little as he rise Malfoy's feet a little higher from the ground.

"Hmm…" Draco pretend to think hard, "I don't know… because it's fun to call you _'Ronny bear'_, Ronny bear"

Ron grew impatient

"Don't _'Ronny bear'_ me!" his face was as purple as a plum…he is really pissed off.

Malfoy noticed this and snickers.

"Let me down and I'll tell you," Draco said calmly much to Ron's surprise…Malfoy is not the type that you could easily slammed against the wall and assault him and not fought back…he's up to something…something evil…something that needed Ron's help…

Ron exhaled as he tried to calm down and slowly lowered Malfoy to the ground and finally let his collars go

Well it's the only way to get Malfoy talking…

"_Talk"_ Ron murmurs and Draco glee "_Not here,"_ he whispers so low so no one can hear him (well…there's no one there except for him and Ron) and grab Ron by his tie and pulled him behind the forest green curtains and completely out of sight, even with no-one in the Great Hall, but someone is bound to walk in at any time…Hello it's a Great Hall…anyone can come in any time they wish…

Draco let Ron's tie go and push Ron back a little so they're not too close to one another….Draco wants to talk to Ron face to face not fact too face…not so close up…

"Can we talk _NOW?"_ Ron asks not liking the idea Malfoy acting all secrecy about this…it's not like they're really dating each other or _something_…

Malfoy pretended to looked uninterested as he examines his nails "Of-course" he began

"Weasley, how about we make a deal-"

"_What deal?"_ Ron frown, his voice filled with suspicion as he cut in.

Seriously what deal? Isn't this all a joke to freak one another out in the beginning… _now it's becoming a deal?_

"You'll be my boyfriend-"

"WHAT!" Ron shouted

"Shh… think about Weasley if you're my boyfriend and I'm your boyfriend-"

"Is this because I slapped you before?" Ron snap and Draco pretend to ponder, "Hits means love, doesn't it?"

"SHUT UP!" Ron demand

"Is it really bad being my boyfriends? Why don't you give it a try and-"

"No WAY, Malfoy" Ron argued **"N-O W-A-Y!"**

"No, really _if_ **we're** together-"

"What will **you** get out of **this**, Malfoy?" Ron fumed…honestly what WILL he get?

Ron crossed his arms as he awaits the answer….Seriously if Malfoy isn't gonna give him a good enough reason he would just walk off.

Draco huff and bite his lower lips…he usually do that when his thinking…

"I don't have to… _marry Pansy?-"_ Ron dropped his arms, oh so0o0o she was the person he tries to attract "Great, I'm leaving!" he push past Malfoy and as he did Malfoy grab him back by his arm. "Think about it, Weasley. If you're my boyfriend…I don't have to marry Pansy and me and my friends won't pick on your friends anymore…we're all winners… no one loses," Draco whispers and for the first time he sounded so serious in his life that Ron couldn't believed that it's Draco Malfoy who's talking to him.

'_Maybe…, Malfoy's… only like this… when he's asking you a favor…Maybe I should…No! Never!"_ Ron thought

Ron jerks his arm out of Draco's grips "NO WAY, Malfoy! Not in this life!" and ripped open the curtains and was about to leave when "You want to reconsider that?" Draco huffed in his mockery voice

"No!" Ron groans and walks off…

"Weasley, if you change your mind…I !-"

"**NO WAY MALFOY!"**

"He's sick, sick, sick, sick, sick!" Ron repeated for the 70th times as he make his way up the Gryffindor Common room's stairs and enter his dormitory. Honestly, what is Malfoy thinking trying to seal a deal with him? Ugh…this has gotta be his worstest day yet!

Ron was too busy cursing under his breath about Malfoy being a '_jerk_' that he was caught rather off guard when someone grab him by his collar and slammed him against the wall violently…_so this what Malfoy feels like? It dose hurt like hell…_

"YOU BETTER EXPLAIN YOURSELF, RON!" the furious voice spat at him.

Ron blinks his eyes several times…seriously under this dimly lilted room he's as blind as a bat, _"Harry?"_ Ron said faintly as he's sight is focus on the '_thing'_ that attacked him…he couldn't believe it, why would Harry approach him in such a violent manner? _"Is that you, Harry?" _Harry seems to be in a very bad mood…

"NOW- you don't even remember me!" Harry snaps, angrily

"NO, Harry it's not that I forgotten you mate…its-"

"Oh, really? I thought all you could think of is MALFOY! That's all you could remember, right Ron, _Malfoy?"_ Harry shouted all red in the face.

Ron flinched at Harry's reactions. Harry had never raised his voice with him, why now? And why would he think of Malfoy? He's a jerk.

"No, Harry let me explain-"Ron pled but Harry interrupted him once more "No, you listen to me!" Harry argued "Ron… how could you? How could you go out with Malfoy, of all the creeps in the world and never told me?"

Ron finally acknowledge what Harry was angry about, he was upset about Ron and Malfoy being together…but it's not true they're not together…

Ron tried yet again to explain this misunderstanding "Harry, it's not like that! We're only-"

"**Since when Ron, since when are there secrets between us?"** Harry yelled and Ron was offended by this…it's true they're friends but that doesn't mean that Ron has to tell him everything that goes on in his life…he lived his own life!…And yet he thought that Harry would be the only one who understands this whole situation, that he's not with Malfoy! How could Harry ever consider him being with Malfoy?

Ron pushed Harry's hands off him so that he's no longer pin up against the walls.

"I lived my own life, Harry. I need my privacy; I don't have to tell you everything that goes on in my life!" Ron's voice rose a little

Harry huffed in a doubtful manner "I bet **YOU**tell _Malfoy_ everything-"

Who is this?

"Honestly Harry, what's gotten into you?" Ron yelled angrily… now he's pissed off…isn't Malfoy enough? **NOW** Harry TOO! Everyone is pissing him off because he pissed them off!

"More like what's gotten into you; you dating Malfoy? What does he got?" Harry yelled in an equal tone…

"Nothing, we're not dating!" Ron asserted

"Oh, really? What's happen to the _'Ronny bear'_ and _'Malfoyie'_ before in the Great Hall? Gone? Honestly Ron I'm not an idiot! So don't treat me like one," Harry's fist was shaken so bad that he could barely control them…all he feel like doing that moment is to find Malfoy and beat him to a pulp.

Ron inhaled deeply and exhaled…honestly no matter what he said it just won't soak in to Harry, why would he bother to explain himself?

It was several minutes of silent before Ron say something "I thought Harry, that you knew me better enough to know that I won't go and date _Malfoy_-" Ron began softly but Harry huffed at this…was Ron really expecting him to buy this? After THEIR SHOW in the Great Hall!

"It doesn't look like that to me in the Great Hall," Harry hissed through his gritted teeth.

That's it…no more explaining!

Ron just huff angrily at Harry…Honestly the guy is hopeless and it's just hopeless explaining to a hopeless person! Ron feels like he wants to be somewhere else but here! He doesn't want to be here, no one believe him here!

It's hopeless being here!

In deafening silence Ron went over to his bed, pick his bag and swung it over he's shoulders, he starts to gather his textbook into his arms and stuffing his pillow under his arms…

Harry stared at him in silence… _"What is Ron doing? Is he packing?"_ Harry thought silently

"What are you doing? Where are you going?" Harry asks in his ungrateful tone at that moment Seamus and Dean walk into their dormitory.

Ron sulks in his gloomy mood and make sure that he had everything he wants with him.

Seamus and Dean saw this and said "Ron, Harry what is Ron doing, where's he's going?" But they were ignored.

Ron finally got all the things he need with him and look up at Harry.

"Honestly, Harry if you could be a better friend…-" Ron hissed through his gritted teeth

"Why would YOU need a FRIEND when YOU got Malfoy?" Harry snap

Ron huffed at this, eyes all bleary and all…

"Honestly, Harry… Act like someone who cares and stay out of my life!" Ron shouted and starts to walk away but when he made it to the door Harry shouted "Great, Ron! Just go! Go and stay with MALFOY!" he didn't mean it though, he was just too upset and hurt with this revelation

Ron on the other hand was not in a good mood either. He closed his eyes, forcing the tears not to fall…_ "No, no, no you must not cry" _Ron said to himself, he must not show Harry how wounded he is.

"It's better than staying here with you…" Ron confessed and left their dorm...leaving the very shock Harry, Dean and Seamus…Honestly, how could Ron said that Malfoy is better than _him?_

Harry is 100 times better than Malfoy! 100 times plus 1 even

'_Do god please…Ron don't go and stay with Malfoy, I was just upset when I said that….please come back",_ Harry pray silently…he never meant those angry retort he made earlier, he doesn't know what's gotten into him. His eyes clouded with sadness as he watches Ron disappearing down the stairs and out of their common room…

Ron sign in relief as he climbed out of the portrait with all his stuffs… Honestly, now he had a row with Harry and he can't stay at their dorm anymore because he chose to move out. Now he hasn't got anywhere to go…What is he going to do?

…

Suddenly it clicked; the answer was so obvious… _why doesn't occur to him before?_

"_Who is it?"_ complained the sleepy Draco Malfoy as he open the Slytherins portrait.

"Hey! Malfoy," Ron began happily and Malfoy stared at him strangely.

"Did I bother you?" asks Ron nicely…too nicely.

Well…its 1 o'clock in the morning and Malfoy does looks a bit perturbed with Ron disturbing his _'beauty sleep'_ or whatever he was doing_ that… makes… him looked so tired. _

And before Ron could open his mouth to say anything Malfoy seems to have notice his ruffle appearance and quickly straighten out his pajamas and runs his hand through his hair to tame it down, he fixed his collar and lean his left hand to the door's frame looking more alive…or is he trying to more charming to Ron?

There are times, when Malfoy can be very eccentric…

"_So0oo-_," Draco cooed… damn Malfoy is such a jerk at times! "You've changed your mind?" Draco added and smiled warmingly.

_Well_…Ron hates to admit it but he had…

Ron nodded, his face fell in defeat and Draco smirks at this "Malfoy, is the deal still on?" Draco nod at this

"Well, okay I'll be your boyfriend,-"added Ron

"Great! That…that you finally… think it though, thoroughly," Draco exclaimed delightfully.

"Well, we're not going to do lovey dovey stuff, are we?" Ron asks uncertainly "No," Draco answered surely…of course why would they act as lovers? They're just pretending to be a couple…Duh!

Ron's eyes fixed to the ground "We're not gonna hold hands…_and stuff_?-,"

"Nope, on my mother's life, we're not," replied Draco…

"Okay, you got your self a deal," Ron exclaimed but before he shook his hand to seal the deal with Draco he added "BUT on ONE condition"

"Okay," Draco snickers "What's that?" Honestly… what is it? It can't be something horrible?

"I'll have to move in with you," Ron murmurs and Draco's hand slips off the door frame

"**WHAT!"**

**TBC**

**Please review!**

Sincerely Ltjunior!


	4. Living with you prt1

Out of curiosity

"_Where are your friends?"_ Ron asks as he stepped into Draco's dorm upon seeing no one there in the beds.

It came as a surprised to him, that, no one was there and that... WOW their rooms are actually really neat. _Really neat_, in fact… it's like tidy, clean and very neat!

_How strange..._

"_Hmmm_…_out?"_ Draco answered and Ron looked at him

Out, on this time of the day? _Honestly, don't these boys sleep?_ Ron thought that Malfoy and his friends fond their _'beauty sleep'_ don't they do that anymore? Don't they care about their looks anymore? Up are the Slytherins boys up to? What is Malfoy up to? Where are his friends going anyway,_ pigging out in the Great hall again? _

Nope, they're not there before and so was Pansy...and somehow, well when Ron looked at Malfoy at that time in the Great hall

"_Where?" _Ron simply outloud his train of thoughts, it was out of curiosity or was it suspicion? Either way, Malfoy can't be trusted...why does he needed to be trustworthy anyway?

Draco looked at Ron in a most irritated manner "You don't need to know," he replied coldly and flop onto his forest green bed and pick up his book and start reading. Weasley has always been an idiotic nuisance to him...and, that never changed...

_Pity..._

Ron looks around nervously and decided to settle down at a bed next to Draco.

He sat on the bed side and decided talk to Malfoy. _"So00o0, what do you do all this time?"_ Ron asks again and Draco looked up at him, his eyebrows raised, "Well, when they're out, I mean," Ron added.

"_Reading,"_ Draco stated the obvious…Duh, what could he been doing alone in his dorm at 1 o'clock besides reading?

Ron frown _"Reading?"_ and Draco nod. That wasn't what Ron was expecting to hear from Malfoy; _after all…_ the boy doesn't seem like the type that could sit still...and _reading?_ Honestly, Ron is very doubtful towards this...Reading eh? Reading what exactly?

Draco rolls his eyes before returning to his book, "Mystery Date; Blue moon" By Cameron Dokey

"_Great,"_ Ron yawned, feeling bored…very bored.

His eyes wander around, Malfoy is such a boring person

"_Hmmm…_Malfoy is your room always **so **neat?" Ron began playing with the curtains and Draco pulled them out of his hands. "Don't play with it!"

"_O00o…kay, I think that answered my question," _Ron feeling confront and Draco huffed at it.

Honestly he could never find a person more annoying then Weasley! Weasley had the weirdest mood swing he ever known. Weasley is the oddest person he know; he's happy one moment and depressed and in melancholy in the next minute. _Huh_...honestly Weasley needs to get his moods corrected...he's not a Cancer! _Is he?_

Ron sat there several minutes before he spoke again "_Hey, Malfoy want to do something fun_?" Ron asks suddenly and Malfoy looked up. Well, he seems interested anyway…reading books does seems a little bit boring…he never understood why his father always read them…their so0o0oo0 boring? But not really this one, it's quiet interesting but kinda typical...Handsome main character guy end up with the girl he love, all curse was broken and they lived happily ever after...perfect...too perfect, it only happens in Fairy tales...He puts his novel down

"What?" Draco asks sounded interested in whatever Weasley was thinking.

"Hmmm…_'Truth or dare'," _and Draco nod a this. He doesn't know why... but playing a game with Weasley now, doesn't seem so bad…

"Okay," Draco replied "You go first…"

Ron frowns "_Hmmm…truth_,"

And Draco smirked at this, "Whose your first kiss?" Ron blush at this...he hasn't kissed anyone before…well not that he planned to anyway. He never thought of kissing anyone and that he wouldn't want to...not yet, not unless he's very sure to give it away...to the right person..._Hermione maybe?_

Ron opened his mouth and closed it several times before saying "I... haven't... kissed anyone... yet," and the pink patches on his face grew brighter! Damn, why did he suggest them on playing this game? UGH! Malfoy's going to laugh at him

Draco titter, his laughs visibly repressed, "You haven't give away your first kiss yet?" and burst out laughing

Damn he couldn't hold it anymore...it was so funny...Weasley is sixteen already and he hasn't kissed anyone...damn Draco kissed Pansy when he was seven! No laughs there, well...it was Zabini, he dared Draco to kissed Pansy!

Yeah, that was very bad...and since than she adored him and wants to marry him...Oh why did he kissed her? And now she wouldn't leave him alone...well that if he was left alone with her...She than told his dad that she want to be wed to Draco and that he agrees to it. And now he's force to marry her when he graduates! Damn Pansy and her lies!

**Women!**

But within seconds later Draco continues to laugh his heads off... again

Ron inhale heavily, tolerating Malfoy's usual insufferable laugh "Ok, it's your turn I believe," Ron snaps, he just have to cut in on Malfoy's laughs, it was getting quite disturbing; he laughed like Sponge Bob. Oh, that highly annoying girlish laughs! _Wait...isn't Sponge Bob gay? _His unsaid question was interrupted by Malfoy's fit of laughter's

"Yeah, but I already gave away my first kiss," Draco snort between his laugh and Ron glare at him. He doesn't remember asking Malfoy about his first kiss, he doesn't need to know it either! Yeah, the only girl who would kissed him is his mother!

"_Oh right_, truth," Draco sign and Ron thought this through thoroughly

_Hmm…_it has to be something that embarrassed Malfoy and at the same time it has to amused Ron

"Right," Ron's mind was made up "Malfoy…do you have body piercing? _You know... _on any part of your body?" Draco looked stunned at this, **"WHAT! NO!"** he asserted the truth and Ron look unpleasant at this.

Malfoy was definitely lying to him!

"_Are you sure, Malfoy?"_ Ron purred in his low voice and Draco shivered at it…honestly Weasley is acting weird again. Ron began to creep up slowly to Malfoy's bed and before a blink of an eye; he was very close up to Malfoy…_very close up…_

Draco could see his own reflection in that oh-so clear eyes of Ron, that sparkles with questions and innocent at thought

"I am sure," Draco stated feeling uncomfortable with Ron being so _'close'_ to him. His heart was beating away nervously in his chest...

"_Really?"_ Ron beamed some amusement in his tone _"I don't trust you_," and pounced on Malfoy trying to lacerate his clothes. Mauling him roughly!

"Weasley, get off me!" Draco yelled as Ron began to unbutton his pajamas top. "Get off me! Get off me!"

"No, I won't!" Ron teased and at that moment Zabini, Crabbe and Goyle walk through the doors, shocked. Draco saw them and strived to push Ron off him, he knows this look awkward….of course it is with a guy on top of you and your friends walk in!

"Oh, you are so dead when I take this shirt off!" Ron laughs and stopped when Draco glared at him intensely trying to tell him that his friends just stepped in but Ron didn't get it…well it's not in Malfoy's nature when someone boss him around and he did not fought back and it is awfully quiet…Ron got the message and turn around, shock.

Zabini, Crabbe and Goyle look paled. Ron quickly gotten Malfoy and Draco hastily button up his shirt.

Ron was all red in the face…"_Well…ummm_," Ron began hopelessly and Draco stood up.

"It's not like-", "No, it's okay Draco," Zabini cut in after recovering from that scene.

Really, it's not okay…how many people had walk in on their friends on intimate moments? I can tell you it's the oddest thing ever!

Draco opens his mouth again to say something "_Well-"_ but Zabini beat him at it "Just…tell us next time," he suggested and Draco looked affronted by this…did he just meant what he thought he meant? Zabini was considering that him and Weasley was…Ugh!

Ron notices this and laughed…Honestly, how could people thought that he and Malfoy was making out in his dorm? Laughs It's just too much in one day…

Draco opens and closes his mouth several times trying to say something that could defend him or break him _"oo0o0o0…kay," _he said vaguely.

Great, he just admits on having an intimate relationship with Weasley!

But Zabini on the other hand; was glad to hear that, no honestly, see, having your friend to informed you before he brings people to your dorm are something you should appreciate, sometimes they just bring people back without telling you and...Yeah, things are really scary! _Scary- scary..._

Zabini nod "S0o00o0, Ummm… are you taking Ron back to his dormitory?" And Ron burst into another fits of laughers

"No, _he's...he's_ staying here," Draco answered simply and put a hand over Ron's mouth to shut him up! Or more like suffocating him! Either way it's effectively shutting him up!

Zabini, Crabbe and Goyle were astonished at Draco's statement! It's a Friday night they know... but NOW Draco is allowing his 'partner' to stay?

Okay, first was bringing him to the dorm to _'do their things'_ and now he's staying? What are next, Harry and Draco becoming the _best of friends?_

"_Oh,"_ Zabini huffed, he can't stop true love. Can he? Well... rather than fighting fate why don't just he go along with it and let Draco be with whomever he likes.

"Right, than Draco, you two should take the upper dorm tower, it's more spacious and...Well you'll two have more privacy," Honestly, Zabini dose not endear the idea of his _'friend' _and Ron living in their dorm while doing their _'things'. _And he does not like the idea of having not to see Draco at night in his bed anymore...well he doesn't have anyone to talk to anymore...beside Crabbe and Goyle is not a reliable type to keep your secrets.

But, Draco seems glad to hear this; he could hug Zabini and well

Zabini cleared his throat, "Umm…don't hug Draco…now that we know you're-"cough "It is… _best_… we kept things…in a _friendly… manner_, buddy to buddy!"

But damn! Why can't he just hug Draco, he really wants to... and beside it might be the last time he could be close to him ever! Draco might get married and have a family and along that future Zabini doesn't play a part, not anymore at least.

"Right, okay!" Draco exclaimed. Great, now he's friends thought he's gay and all! But at least he gets to take the UDT, where no one could pry on him and Ron and that no one could bust them. Draco was gaiety and dragged Ron upstairs to the UDT and he almost forgot…

"Oh, Zabini, if Pansy do come by and-" "We know, say you're not here," Zabini inculcate for the 50th times.

"_Thanks…" _he mutters

Zabini watches as Draco disappeared up the stairs with Ron. "You know they're making excellent progress, they're a cute looking couple," Zabini said uncertainly to Crabbe and Goyle.

"_Yeah,"_ all three boys nod in unison_, "Yeah, they are".

* * *

..._

Draco enters the room, light-heartedly as he threw Ron to one of the emerald armchairs.

"Ouch," Ron complain "Do you have to be so rough, Malfoy?" and Draco just shudder

"If I don't, where's the fun?" he smile and Ron huffed

"Seriously, you gotta work on what humors you, Malfoy. Cause being sadistic is sicko," and with that Ron began looking around the spacious room.

The dorm is enormous! It's so spacious and all. There's a library and bathroom and living room and a master bed room, all of them separated from each other within miles...But what curious Ron most is the _master bedroom_...it's master alright, but there's two beds...isn't normally just one king sized bed in the middle?

_But_ it's better that way, he doesn't have to sleep with Malfoy on the same bed!

"_O0o0o0o...kay,_ there's two beds," Ron sounded his thoughts aloud

Draco ponders for a while before,"_Annnnnnnd... _what's wrong with that?" Ron shook his head "A lot, that if you wanna bunk with me tonight, Malfoy," and Draco was gross out by this.

"Why would I want to do that?"

Ron shuddered "I don't know, you tell me since you ARE in love with me, _really," _Ron laughs and Draco look repulsed

"I was just pretending that to... _convince people_...that we're together...I wasn't being serious," Draco started to defend himself and Ron huffed

"Yeah, yeah whatever, Malfoy," bored Ron... "_So0o00o0o_ do we each take one bed," and Draco nod.

And before anything, the two boys jump into their separate beds and hop into their covers.

"Soo0o0o0, Malfoy...Tell me..._ummm, _how's life?" Ron asks and Draco looked at him for a while before considered what to say.

"_Well..._if you say trying to hide away from Pansy and trying to pretend to be a couple _with you IS a life, than yeah_ it's okay," and Ron frown at this...

What does Malfoy mean being with _him is not a life_? Ugh!

Ron nod "So, why exactly are you hiding away from Pansy, _she bites?" _

"Worse," Draco began and Ron look interested_, "Worse?"_

"Yeah it would be, but enough about me. _What about you?_ Potter doesn't seem to like the idea of _us_ being together," Draco had managed to open Ron's wounds

"Yeah, he doesn't," Ron stated, his heart sank

_"He doesn't?"_

"We fought and I moved out. I can't stand his attitude towards all this," Ron explained...why is he explaining to Malfoy?

Draco nod in an understanding way

"Yeah, I would be upset too if the one I love went off with another right under my nose," and Ron looked shock at this

Did Malfoy just say what he thought he said? He had considered..._well assumed_ that Harry _likes_ him...

"_What, Malfoy?_ NO Harry doesn't like me," Ron began but Draco just said "_Yeah, yeah whatever, Weasley,"_

Ron crossed his arms angrily "He does not!" But Draco just say "Fine...just continue to live in your '_World of Denial'_, Weasley," Draco really felt like laughing but of course not in front of Weasley. He doesn't know why but he really likes Weasley's company, _weeelllllll…_ it's only been a few hours talking to he other boy but he really likes it. Talking to Weasley and all..._Hmmm how strange_

"I am not denying anything...Urgh, fine," Ron tried to calm down and he decided to change the subject.

Also he was feeling very despondent...very down in the blue ocean of depression, but he had to act happy! Act happy and smile through it all, he can't show Harry and everyone how wounded he was through this_ especially- _he's not going to break down and cry in front of Malfoy!

_He really got to change the subject...or he's going to starting crying again..._

_Yes_, he had to refrain himself and think and talk about something else...

"So, how would your father takes this?" Ron ask and Draco simple said "How would yours?"

"_He'll... _probably kill me," Ron answered "But, I was asking about _yours_, now answer me,"

"Well, he would probably disown me if he finds out..._that is even worse than death_...but he's all the way in Germany,

it would be months before he finds out," and Draco laughs...

"Great," Ron rolls his eyes that "_Sponge Bob"_ laughs again.

Suddenly Draco huffed in frustration as he look at his silver pocket watch "its 3 o'clock already, I should be in bed!"

And Ron frowns "But you're already in bed," that had Draco glared at him...

Draco meant he should be sleeping...not in bed in bed...well he's in bed but he's not sleeping.

"Yeah, Weasley I don't need you tell me that, I'm not stupid!" Draco discontent

_"Yeah, whatever, Malfoy," _Ron whisper and Draco looked at him "What did you say?"

"Nothing" Ron stated "Let's go to sleep!" and Draco looks strangely at this exclamation "_But you're not in your pajamas_..." Draco frowns

"I know," and he smile sheepishly...

Malfoy smiled that smile again and Ron had a bad feeling about this

Ron's frown at this...he doesn't like it, he doesn't like it at all...Malfoy is up to something...something bad...something Ron know that would effect his future being...something..._horrible _

_...Help..._

**TBC**

It'll be appreciate if you don't flame

Sincerely Ltjunior


	5. Living with you prt2

It was 8 in the morning when someone woke Ron wake with a start.

"_Huh_, what is it?" He greeted the person with sleepy eyes and a tired yawn. He hasn't got enough sleep; from all the uproars that happened last night Ron didn't get to bed until 3am and he fell asleep at 4.

He only slept 4 hours.

"Morning, _Ronny bear_…," Draco greeted in a loving tone "WAKE UP!" and yelling in the next minute pulling the covers off Ron and it shock Ron along that it was cold being exposed to the air. Honestly, having someone waking you up so0oo00o infuriately is so disturbing…he wants to sleep some more…its warmer here…Draco really needs to work on his hypocrisy!

Ron refused and mumbling something before pulled the covers to his face; he tangled it around himself.

Draco huff, honestly Ron is so hard to wake up!

"Weasley!...Ugh, I'm leaving for Quidditch practice, I have a list of rules of what you can and cannot do in my dorm on the dressing table and that I want everything of yours to be pack up and stored away neatly... And I want the whole place clean and I don't want to see a single dust when I get back!" Draco snap a mouthful before opening the curtains to let the sunlight in and walk out of the room with his broom.

Ron twitches a little at the light and mumble "_Jerk!" _and pulls the covers over his head and fall asleep

* * *

…

It's been 5 hours since Ron woke up and he's so bored! It's a Saturday morning and he's got nothing to do! Well he'd packed both of the beds; his and Draco's…well Draco did made his when he left but Ron just wants to straighten out some covers and stuff. Right, their room was spacious. It has two beds, so each just takes one! He packed his stuffs and stored them away neatly…Now he just sat there and huff in boredom

Just then he heard voices from the dorm below…Zabini, Crabbe, Goyle it must be the guys!

Ron quickly hurried down the twirling stairs and yes! The guys are really down there!

"Zabini, Crabbe, Goyle!" Ron called out and their heads turned to look at him…SHOCK! Ron as wearing Draco's pajamas…it was no doubt that what Ron's wearing is Draco's because it had his initial embroidered on it with fine golden letters! DM, Ron notices this and chuckle uneasily. _O0o0oops_ he had forgotten to change out of Malfoy's pajamas…well because he left in a hurry last night and stuff so he'd forgotten to bring his own pajamas and that Draco suggested him to wear his… _how generous really?…_but Ron knows the truth behind it, Malfoy's only wants Pansy to see him in it.

"_Hey, ummm…_do you guys want to come up here and play with me?" Ron asks Zabini and the other two exchange glances.

"Don't you already have Draco to play with?"

Ron look around, considering what to say… _"Hmmm_…he left early this morning and beside he's really boring," Ron asserted and Zabini's eyebrow rise at this _"Boring?"_ He paraphrase and Ron nod. What an interesting phrase.

Honestly, Draco always told him that he have to pleased and considered _his girlfriend's needs_ and that she should be a happy and satisfied partner with him being a good partner…but now, honestly Draco could only say other people but not himself…he seems flawless to himself, honestly he bored Ron…how much better could he be from Zabini as a boyfriend?

Zabini considered for a moment "Okay, we'll join you!"

…

They went upstairs and entered Draco's and Ron's _new dorm _andwasn't shock at all seeing the room clean and tidy. Draco was known as a _neat freak…_Virgo's nervous about everything little things…such perfectionist

Zabini looked around and smile at Ron, "Did, Draco make you cleaned up the whole place," and Ron nod. "Yeah, it's he's nature to be a perfectionist… well you'll soon know that,"

"Yeah," Ron said surely.

And Zabini start prying around, the room's tidiness doesn't surprise him but the bedroom does. There are two beds!

"Why are there two beds?" Zabini ask and Ron tried to block the view of the beds from him.

"Well," Ron began trying to think up what to say…

He got it…

"Well…it's like this-," he ran over to the beds "This one is for you guys," Zabini cut in "Us?"

"Yeah, you and this bed is for me and Draco…you know we were expecting companies from friends…" Ron concoct…well it was lame but he has to think of something fast and that's what he thought up.

"_Oh,"_ Zabini doesn't sound so convinced but he was glad to know that Draco doesn't want his friends completely out of his life now that he had a _love life…_Zabini was happy upon hearing this. "So…what are we playing?" he was beginning to like Ron. He was much different than what he had thought of him...

Ron isn't such bad as a person, yet he's really different from Draco; more fun, exciting and spontaneous. He completes Draco

Ron went over to the curtains and pulled it shut _"Murder in the dark…"_

Zabini, Crabbe and Goyle smirk

* * *

... 

It was 7 pm that night, when Draco arrived back to the Slytherin's Common room and entered with a shock look upon his face with the scene before his eyes.

The mess on the floor! The Beds ruffled! The waters from the vase spilling onto the carpet! Crabbe and Goyle sitting and lounging about and Zabini…WAIT! What! Rewind Zabini, Crabbe and Goyle are all _here, his friends?_ What?

"Zabini Crabbe, Goyle!" Draco shouted and they turned back to greet.

"Hi Draco," Zabini beamed

"Hey, Dray," Crabbe and Goyle said in unison

"_Malfoyie_… welcome home!" Ron greeted and Draco stared at him…_this is home?_ This is not home! Home is where everything is pack up and stored away neatly, home is where his friends is not there, home is where _his privacy_ are and this is DIFINITELY not home!

Draco opens and closes his mouth several times, honestly Ron better have a good enough reason to make his dorm a mess!

"What have you –" Draco raged. Okay, honestly have Weasley read his list? Because if he does than he should know better to invited people to their dorm _especially-_ his friends! But Ron interrupted him "You're just in time for a game,"

"_What?"_ Draco asks, maybe his hearing is damaged _but_ did Weasley just said they're playing a game? And his friends are actually playing with him? Urgh!

Draco stood there, obstinate, refused to move

Zabini grew impatient and got up and grab Draco by the arm and pull him down to sit with them. They sat quietly in the circle waiting for Ron explained the rules of the new game.

"Okay," Ron began "The game is called 'Who stole the cookie from the cookie jar'!" and Zabini, Crabbe and Goyle _'Oooohs'. _Draco just huffed at this, its pre-school stuffs. He can't believed that his friends are actually playing games that a befitted for kids.

"Okay, someone here had stolen a cookie from a cookie jar," Ron continue and Crabbe looked like he's going to faint. "I know_, how could someone do that_," Ron said on behalf of Crabbe and he nod.

Than Ron continued "So we have to find the thief…_okay?_ Crabbe could you be the one who chose the person to steal the _cookie_?" Ron asks and Crabbe nod and got up to get a cookie from the cookie plate (that was located in the middle of them).

"But, you can't play if you're the one selected the thief," Crabbe nod "and that we all must cover our eyes and until Crabbe gives us the signal then we can start the game," Ron added.

Gosh he loved it here…everyone is playing his games! Not like those guys back in the Gryffindor Common Room!

"Okay…you simply follow this rhythm and beat…right and sing…Should we start?" and they nod. Draco sign as all the boys closed their eyes

Crabbe helped the _'cookie thief'_ to hide the cookie and give a signal so they can start singing.

Ron started singing "_Who stole the cookies from the cookie jar?" _Ron looked at Draco_, "Draco stole the cookies from the cookie jar!"_

Draco looked offended "Me?" "_Yes, you" they sing_

And Draco doesn't follow the beat. "You sing _'couldn't be'_" Ron whispered to Draco

And Draco did what he's told _"Couldn't be" _Draco pouted into his plotted palm and sulk. Honestly, how could his friends been playing this all day long?

But everyone continue chanting and singing

_"Then who stole the cookie from the cookie jar?"_ Ron looked at Zabini "_Zabini stole the cookie from the cookie jar!" _and Zabini blush at this

_"Who me?"_ he asked and they answered _"Yes, you!" _

Zabini remain silent for a while. "Yeah, I did!" and Ron clapped and cheered knowing that he had caught the _'cookie thief'! _Yay, he caught the thief!

Crabbe and Goyle cheered madly.

"So, what's the reward for the winner?" Zabini asks and Ron looks sheepish

He reach out for the cookie plate in front of them "_Weeeeelllllll...He get... to have_... the whole cookie plate!" and devoured them hungrily.

Crabbe and Goyle huffed, sulk and tried to snatch the cookies from Ron. The three boys fight playfully over the cookies and Zabini crack up with laughter's. "YEAH! Go Ron show them what you got!" and laughs some more.

Draco pouted at this; feeling left out on the occasion. He huffed as he stood up and pulled Zabini by his collar away from the scene.

Honestly! What's gotten into his friends? Had they all suddenly become idiots…playing and laughing with a Gryffindor ?

Draco hastily let go off Zabini's collar, "What's gotten into you?" he hissed dangerously and Zabini looked at him strangely

_"What?"_ he asks and Draco huffed at this ignorant, he was about to open his mouth to say yell at Zabini but was interrupted with Ron's screaming and shrieking as Crabbe and Goyle playfully tackle him to the ground tickling him into surrendering the cookies...

Zabini averted his gaze from Draco and stared at the other boys playing; he seems to be more interested with what's happening over there than what's happening here with him and Draco!

Draco notice this and huff "_Weasley, is so-" _"Cute" Zabini filled in and Draco gape at him.

"_What?" _Draco spat in disbelief, had Zabini just complimented Ron? And did he just address Ron by his surname? Urgh, he should have known better, to called Ron by his last name in front of people since _they are lovers!...Urgh, but_ that doesn't matter now, Zabini just said that Ron was cute!

Draco's eyes narrowed dangerously at Zabini in lethal silence _"Cute?"_ and Zabini flinch at this," No, no no no," Zabini began trying to pulled Draco out of whatever thoughts that was surging through his mind.

"I don't fancy Ron, _okay. _He's cute and stuff but his not my type, Ron's yours and I don't dig my friend's man," Zabini asserted and Draco's eyes soften

_"Better not,"_ there was no doubt some possession in his tone and of course why wouldn't he? Ron was just his _pretend boyfriend _but what's his is his even if he don't like, don't want it no one can have it!

Draco turned his back to Zabini with his arms crossed angrily "Zabini, why are you playing with him" blah blah blah, Draco went on saying a bundle of things that bored Zabini. The point is he's not even talking directly to his face but to the walls

Zabini looked around boringly.

Because Draco was so0o0o00o concentrated on lecturing Zabini, he didn't even noticed when Zabini was called over by Crabbe to rejoin the group

"Oi! Zabini, Ron had gave up and decided to share his cookies with us! Come on" and Zabini ran back happily to the group leaving Draco's talking and lecturing to the walls.

Blah blah blah

"...and that's **why** Zabini we never repeat NEVER play games with a Gryffindor-," there was no response and Draco turned around dejectedly seeing Zabini not there.

He glared accusingly at Ron and upon seeing Zabini laughing. Ron was laughing with him with those big giggling eyes; Draco huffed, dropped his arms angrily and stomped out of the room.

_"Traitors!" _Draco mumble under his breathe "_Traitors"._

Weasley has taken all his friends!

Draco sat sulking in the corner of the veranda, his hands under his chin as he stared out at the inky blue sky. He sat there on the bench, for like what? 10 minutes and no one had even notice that he's gone

Draco was upset with what happened in the dorm and had stormed outside to get some air; he can't stand _the loving_ atmosphere in that room...

All his _friends_ seem to LIKE Ron a lot! And that pisses him off! They gave him no attention but gave them to Ron!

_"Traitors,"_ Draco sulks for 100th times_, "traitors, traitors, traitors,"_ 101, 102, 103.

Honestly, he had only been gone _for like_... what! _How long?_ 11 hours! _Or something_ and it takes him years to bind a close circle of friends and yet Ron had stolen them in hours!

Draco pout and sulk behind his plotted palms hoping that someone was rush over to ask him what's wrong?

…

_And someone did_

"Malfoyie, Malfoyie!" Ron chant as he ran out of the room to the Veranda and found Draco... Aha! He was holding a box of cookie; he wants _Malfoyie _to have some cookies too!

Draco glanced at him and turned away, huffed.

_Oh great! _Now _Weasley_ had came to rub things in his face

Ron didn't seem to notice Malfoy's vexation and sat next to him on the bench_," Malfoyie?"_ Ron began sweetly trying to look at the boy in the face, but Draco kept avoiding them to talk to each other face to face...He's still upset and NOW isn't a good time to talk to him...Dammit he wants to be alone... NOW!

Why is Weasley trying to sound innocent through this? As if Draco hasn't known better then a 3 years old to know that he was acting! But Ron wasn't, he was concerned about Malfoy when he saw him leaving the room without saying anything. Ron was really concerned, honestly he had upset and been upset by others and he don't want to upset yet anyone because of him. He pissed off the people he cared... and now he doesn't want to pissed Malfoy off too..._who will argue with him than?_

_"Malfoyie?"_ Ron asks again and Draco huffed at this "_What's wrong?"_

"Nothing!" Draco snap and Ron flinch at the familiar tone, it awfully resembled Harry's when he's mad at him, _is Malfoy mad at him? Why? Doesn't he like cookies?_

_"0o0oo0o...kay,"_ Ron said not wanting to pressed Draco into telling him what ticked him off...

_"Do you want a cookie?" _Ron beamed with the cookie in his out stretch hands in front of Draco's face. "NO!" and Draco whacked Ron's hands away and the cookie fell out of his hands.

Ron looked dejectedly at his offer being rejected, but simply smiles and snatches another cookie from his cookie box.

_"Do you want to look at me eating the cookie than?"_ And Draco fumed at this "No!" At this moment Zabini ran out to the veranda "Hey! _Ron-"_ and he noticed the lethal silence..."_Okay... maybe now isn't a good time_" Zabini said quietly.

Ron looked up at him and smiles_ "Hey, Zabini," _Zabini waved back at him mouthing_ "Hi"_

Draco huffed loudly

"Malfoyie," Ron tried to calm Draco down, he place his hands on his shoulders and Draco jerk up "Leave me alone, okay!" Ron looked shocked at this and Zabini has to say something

"Draco, calm down let Ron talk," Zabini began

_"Ron, Ron, Ron_ doesn't it _sound sweet_? And since when are you on HIS side?" Draco's voice rose

Ron looked at both boys _"Malfoy, Zabini-" _but Draco snap at him "SHUT UP!" and Zabini had it

"Draco, why are you yelling at Ron? What has he done to you?"

_"Please stop this," _Ron pled but he was ignored.

"You don't know anything, Zabini so don't butt in!" Draco yelled

"Oh _yeah?..._ Maybe if you'll tell me than I know. But Ron hasn't done anything to upset you that I know of!"

_"Please stop this,"_ Ron pled again but he was nonentity

"_Really?_ NOW you know _**my **relationship_?" Draco said in a mocking voice

"Yeah, I know better to see that you couldn't get the attention you want! Because you're always a _'attention seeker" and _NOW Ron had all the attention that's why you're upset with him!"

_"Really?"_ Draco starts in the accusing tone.

"Yeah-," Zabini asserted "that's why you take your anger on him because he doesn't fought back, he just takes them!" Zabini shouted

"Yeah, maybe because he's an idiot that's why he takes it all don't you ever considered that!" Draco snap and quickly curse himself under his breathe. Why did he say that? He didn't mean it though, he was just too upset.

Zabini looks like he was about to yell at Draco but Ron beat him at it

"_SHUT UP!" _Ron shouted on the top of his lungs at both Zabini and Draco.

_What is Draco saying? _He thought of Ron as an idiot who takes all his anger?

Ron is nothing but an idiot to him? It's true maybe he was acting like a child and everything but being called an idiot by Malfoy at this time in this place...he thought they're getting closer. Weren't they? _Well…_ not _close-close_ but they were beginning to talk and everything and this whole '_pretending to be boyfriends' _he thought they would grew into being friends.

_Honestly,_ first Harry NOW _Draco!_ Maybe he was thinking _too_ far ahead...He hated Malfoy! And Draco hated him no matter what!

"_What did you say?"_ Ron asks calmly to Draco, his eyes all bleary...

Draco open and close his mouth several times before saying "I said," he began surely "That you're an idiot who takes all my anger," Draco closes his eyes tight waiting for the worse to come_...1...2...3_ and Ron HAD IT! Why did he even agree to this in the beginning? Urgh! Nothing good would come out this and he was right!

"I'M NOT AN IDIOT!" Ron yelled and pushed past Draco and ran away before anyone saw him crying again.

Draco looked shocked at this and Zabini stare at him with those disbelieving eyes. "Look what you have done, Ron was a good partner and you just have to upset him," he shook his head and leave Draco all alone out on the veranda.

Draco felt accused and huffed...Ugh!

"Great! JUST GREAT!" Draco huffed kicking over the plotted plant.

"Go, go everyone just, LEAVE! I don't need you," Draco yelled waving his hands wildly. He hugged himself down to serenity, embracing his anger.

_"Go! Just go...I don't need you Ron..." _

_But he does..._

**TBC**

**It'll be appreciated if you don't flame**

**Please reviews!**

Sincerely Ltjunior


	6. Leaving you

Ron huffed and urgh as he packs his stuffs together; squashing them and piling them under his arms. Honestly, how could Malfoy called him an _idiot?_ And yet, and yet he would act like one if he stays. Urgh! It's a stupid idea moving in with Malfoy in the first place… and now, now he's moving out! Malfoy is such a jerk, just because he can't get the attention he wanted and that his friends likes him better…he just had to get jealous and yelled at him! _Malfoy is such a…_urgh! Ron signed angrily as he tried yet again; frustrated tried gathering all his stuffs.

Crabbe and Goyle, who stood next to Ron, looked puzzling at this, _"Ron, what are you doing?" _Crabbe ask and Ron just fumed at him "_Past me a bag,"_ he hands readily outstretch for a bag.

This had Crabbe and Goyle exchanged looks "Just past me a damn BAG!" Ron yelled feeling frustrated by this lack of co-operating. Goyle hastily stuffed in Crabbe's hand a leather bag and Crabbe gave it to Ron, who snatches it. _"Thanks" _and starting stuffing his stuffs into it.

They stared silently at this, it was minutes before Crabbe dared ask anything, "_Ron, what are you doing?"_ and Ron signed heavily

"_I'M PACKING_," he stated the obvious.

"_Packing,_ where are you going?" Goyle ask but before Ron could open his mouth to say anything, Zabini came through the door and _"Look, Ron you gotta stay-," _he began and Ron rolls his eyes at this.

Honestly, how could he stay here anymore? No one likes him here! Malfoy doesn't like him here and if what happened before _isn't obvious enough_…

_**Malfoy hated him!**_

Ron just buckled up the zip and belt of the bag, securing his belongings and throws the bag over his shoulders, ready to leave.

Zabini notices this and began desperately "NO! _Look, okay?_ Draco was an idiot back there…_he- he _said things I know he don't mean…and NO Ron, listen, we ALL like you here… a lot," Zabini paused and licked his dry lips. He was beginning to feeling to nervous about this, but why? But he needs to let Ron know how they feel, how he feels, _"I like you… a lot,"_ and Ron froze at this, he drop his bag to the ground. Zabini was exposing his true feelings to him; telling him that they really like him…_Well…in a friendly way of course…_

What have he done? He felt like a cruel little thing, like a cruel monster doing this, upon hearing Zabini's revelations. _How could he EVER consider walking out on these guys?_ The guys, who welcomed him with open arms, who played… _for like what?_ 11 HOURS with him with non-stop games _and who…who are-are_ like friends to him… How could he be so cruel thinking of ditching these guys? Ron's began sniffing, forcing the tears that wells up in his eyes not to fall…_but it has_ and it runs down along his left cheek.

Zabini noticed this and walk up to Ron wiping the tears away, Ron's eyes are fixed on the floor below him "_Look…I know that sometimes Draco's tempers are-_," Zabini began softly marveling the trace of tears on the pink rosy cheek, he was trying to find the exact word to say, _"insufferable_," yes that's the word. And Zabini licked his lips once more, nervous.

He closed his eyes tight, before considering what to say next. He was feeling soft and mushy about this and that he was being all caring _and well gushy_. Zabini smirk at this, he had come into his feminine side_, his soft side and he could just laugh at it_…But of course now isn't a time to laugh!

"_And that…that sometimes-,"_ Zabini open his luminous blue eyes as he continues "_he hurts our feelings too_…" and Ron looked up at Zabini and their eyes locked. Ron felt a surge of warm understanding that came from Zabini and that he felt as if they had been in the same shoe…_with Draco's temper and all_…And it does hurt, being the person that received the end of the wraths.

Ron felt as if he could hug Zabini and let the other boy comfort him; soothes him with his warmth of sincerity. But he couldn't, no, not now especially when Draco's already angry with him; he doesn't want the other boy to go and be jealous of something else now that they already argued!

"_Ron don't leave"_ Zabini pled faintly

Their eyes locked for a brief moment before Ron broke off the gaze, his head fell low "_Zabini…I-I…I-"_ but before he could manage to say what he wanted to say, Draco just happened to appeared by the door, looking all red in the face and that he had dirt all over him…What has he been doing, anyway?

Ron saw this and all sedating was over! He was upset again upon seeing that jerky face of Draco Malfoy and there's no denying it. Ron shot his face up to stare at Zabini before saying

"I want to leave NOW!" and pulled away from Zabini's touch.

Zabini huffed, knowing that Draco must be in the room somewhere and had yet again pissed Ron off to leaving him. Ron hastily picked up the bag and head for the door and Draco saw this and "DON'T DO THIS!" Ron stopped at his track, eyes all bleary again.

Draco curse himself under his breathe again…_Of all things that could come out, why did he just have to say that?_

"Look, _if you leave-"_Draco began but Ron interrupted him "_I'm leaving_ Malfoy and there's nothing you can do," and went straight out the door.

Draco gape this and Zabini yelled at him "GO AFTER HIM!" it doesn't need telling twice before Draco race out the room **"WEASLEY DON'T YOU DARE!"**

And this had Crabbe and Goyle exchanged glances "Did, Ron just call Draco _'Malfoy'_ and Draco just called Ron _'Weasley'_? And Zabini answered this simply "They fought."

That had Crabbe and Goyle _'oooohhs'_ as if that explains everything… and it did.

…

"WEASLEY!" Draco called out as he raced down the twirling stairs and out of the Slytherin's Common room. Finally he manage to caught up to Ron and grab him back the arm. _"Weasley,"_ Draco gasps out of breathe as he spun Ron around roughly.

Ron just glared at him in lethal silence "Honestly, _do you have to run all those stairs-?"_ Draco began but Ron wasn't in the mood for answering question, instead he said "Let go of me, MALFOY!" and Draco flinch at this, Ron was serious and of what? Because Draco said that he was an _idiot?_ Honestly…the boy is too sensitive…

Draco huffed at this, it's ridiculous. "What were you trying to do before, Weasley, embarrass me?" and that's not what he wanted to say. Ron gapes at this. Honestly, Malfoy? Ugh…all he could think of is himself…he's a selfish little brat!

"Right, _embarrass YOU, Malfoy_," Ron said and Draco sign at this "It didn't come out right-" but Ron interrupted him "Honestly, just let go of me, Malfoy," Ron demand and Draco let go of his arm.

"_Fine…fine_…just go Weasley. Where can you go anyway? THIS is your home now-"Draco began to realize how gushy he is about this and added "If you leave NOW then the deal is over," _that wasn't necessary!_

Ron huffed at this; honestly, can the guy just sink his pride for 2 minutes?

"So?" Ron replied_ and_ Draco looked shock. Ron wasn't being threaten at all by this, doesn't he cared now that if he left he got no where to go? If he left then there's no more deal? _No more spending time together? No more arguing? _Well, there are definitely a lot of arguments in the future, if he left now…

Draco remained his stand, "So, _so you can't live here anymore-,"_ Ron huffed at this but Draco continued "_And…and that you-you-you… I_-"and Ron cut in "LOOK, I don't care MALFOY. And you don't have to be all concerned over me and where I could live because you have no bloody business in my life!" And strive yet again to leave.

Draco had to come up with something fast "Weasley, why do you have to do this? _Oh, I get it_ because I said that you were an idiot, _wasn't it_? That's why you're leaving," And Ron froze "Honestly, Malfoy-"Ron began but Draco cut in "Oh, so it's just you being all sensitive,"

And Ron was offended by this "_Sensitive? Me?"_ and Draco nod

"Honestly, Weasley I called you_ idiot_ and _stupid_ thousands of times, I even called you _Weasel _but you NEVER get this upset…Admit it, you're just hypersensitive now that you're all grown up!"

Ron stomps his foot "Ugh, honestly, Malfoy whose fault was this?" and Draco said cheerfully "Yours, _of course_," and Ron huffed but Draco continue "Yeah, you started this whole thing when you played that stupid joke on me!"

"Okay…now it's back to that, the beginning! Honestly, Malfoy… I do regret playing couple with you…and that I never liked you. I hate you Malfoy!" and with those parting words Ron dashed out into he night and vanish in its dark curtains, leaving Draco petrified!

_He hates me

* * *

..._

Zabini, Crabbe and Goyle all wait anticipating wanting to know whether Draco had managed to bring Ron back or not. Honestly, it's like 9 o'clock out there and in this time of the night no one should be wandering. No one!

Draco re-entered the room, looking all ruffled up, his head fell low as he curse himself under his breathe… yet again…

There were several minutes of silence, neither of them speaks.

Goyle was the first to speak "_Where's Ron"_ the question was straight-forward and yet Draco doesn't answered it.

And Zabini felt most impatient at this, "Draco, _where's Ron?"_ and Draco looked up at him "He ran away…" upon hearing this Zabini Crabbe and Goyle was shock! Ron ran away? Did Draco try in his least effort to keep him back? Or did he just say something stupid to piss off Ron?

…

_Yeah,_ it seems like he said something stupid to pissed off Ron

Zabini walk up to Draco and held him and start shaking him back and forth "Why didn't you try to hold him back? Or hit him with a faint spell or attack him or...or…or," Zabini sound like he's going to faint.

Draco holds Zabini's arms, comforting him "Zabini, get a grip of yourself," and huffed "Ron would come back; he'll come back soon…"

_He just knows it…_

Zabini was about to open his mouth to say something when Draco said "Zabini, be a friend and go find me Taylor Schmack-"and Zabini frown at this, why would Draco want Taylor Schmack?

Taylor Schmack was a well-known designer of bedding and furniture throughout London, in both the muggle and the wizarding world. _But what does Draco needs from him…beds?_

Zabini don't know what Draco meant but nod to it. And before he could open his mouth to ask why, Draco had push past him, went over to the bed and collapse on it, burying himself with its forest green covers! How could he be such an idiot? Letting Ron go? Draco starts hitting the pillows angrily, Urgh! He's stupid, stupid, stupid!

Zabini open his mouth and "_Not a word, Zabini,"_ Draco muffled as he smothers his face into the pillow after beating it.

Zabini sign heavily as he exchanged glances with Crabbe and Goyle; maybe they need to leave Draco alone…to think and to breathe…_after all his Ronny Bear just walk out from him… _the guy need a break

"Come on, Crabbe Goyle," Zabini whisper leading them out the door, "Let Draco rest," and the other two nod walking out of the room. Zabini was about to leave when Draco shouted out "Remember to close the door when you leave!" and Zabini smirk at this.

He quietly closing the door behind him, but before shutting it close completely, he take a peek at Draco's sulking face and shook his head.

Honestly, Draco is as stubborn as a child…and he closes the door behind him…

"_And so is Ron…" _Zabini rolls his eyes

* * *

...

**Feeling frustrated**

Harry sat on his bed in deafening silence; honestly it has been 2 day already, why isn't Ron coming back? Or did he really went and lived with Malfoy? What are they doing? Don't Ron want to come back to _get his books?_ _Well…_ its Sunday morning already and they're having class on Monday…isn't Ron going to come back ever? Those are the only thoughts that surges through Harry's disquiet mind for the last 3 hours and there's nothing better for him to do then sitting alone in his little corner mumbling _'Ron…MALFOY...Honestly I'm going to kill him…Ugh why that brat?'…'I'm soo0o0 much better, why not me? Stupid Malfoy' _and Hermione froze upon hearing this as she enter their room.

Hermione rolls her eyes, Harry was cursing Malfoy under his breathe and this really bothers her. For the last 2 days Harry had locked himself up in his dorm and no one know what happen really. Only Seamus and Neville and they told her what happened when she ask about Ron; she hasn't seen him and she was beginning to worry. Now she knows!

Honestly, Harry should have known better to act all possessive and childish about this.

Honestly, Ron lived his own life and Harry had no control on it whatsoever!

But the problem is Harry wants to take control of Ron's life!

Harry was too into doing whatever he was doing; that was cursing MALFOY under his breathe that he didn't even notice Hermione entering the room until "Harry!" and he looked up to the discontented face of Hermione Granger

Harry frown as he was interrupted with his mental list of 10 reasons why he's better than Malfoy…Well, first that jerk is Draco Malfoy! 2,3 and so on but now since Hermione interrupted him, why don't he just talk to her, "**What?"** he began not liking the idea that she busted into his dorm. Honestly, he might be changing or something and that she should at least knock before entering…_she did right?_

Hermione gaped what, what? Honestly, Harry knew her intention the moment she approaches him; she wants to know where Ron is and why Harry was being irrational about this whole '_Ron and Malfoy being together'_. Why is Harry so0o0o0 work up anyway?

"WHAT? What? Harry, where's Ron?" ad Harry huffed at this, he knew it! Hermione came to him to ask about Ron, great! Seamus and Neville told her… _just great…_

"Gee…Hermione you're kinda slow on things-"and Hermione snap angrily at this "Where IS Ron?"

Harry shudders feeling annoyed by all this "_I don't know_, maybe he his sun-bathing or eating breakfast with Malfoy-" and Hermione was astonished "WHAT!" she bellowed, honestly, what she heard from Seamus and Neville was the part when Harry argued with Ron nothing to do with Ron moving in with MALFOY! _Had she missed something?_

"I said maybe he's-"Harry repeat but Hermione cut in "_Yeah, yeah_ I know that_…but- why?"_

Harry rolls his eyes, "Because-," he began _"because I told him to_," and Hermione huffed at this. Honestly, can the boy get any worse?

Hermione felt like she could explode with Harry's attitude towards this. He was irrational towards Ron being with Malfoy but he doesn't have to tell Ron to move in with Draco! What was he thinking offering his friends to some else? _He upset Ron and lets Malfoy comfort him?_ **Urgh! What was Harry thinking?**

Hermione huffed angrily and pinch him by his left ear dragging him out of his corner, "Honestly, Harry go talk to him and apologize-," she snap and Harry could only "Ow, ow, ow, ow," complain and pulled free from Hermione's grip "_Hermione_, what are you doing?"

"_Setting things right, Harry_. Now go and find Ron and apologize to him," she demand but Harry looked at her strangely.

Honestly, why does he have to be the one apologizing? Ron lied to him? And yet never told him about being with Malfoy…_what more could Ron been hiding from him all these years?_

"_Me, apologizing?"_ and Harry huffed "Hermione, if it's anyone who should _be saying sorry_ that should be Ron, not me!" and Hermione sign at this, Harry was being stubborn and yet didn't surprised her at all, _he's a Leo. Stubbornness is what he's born with._

Hermione tried again, desperately this time "Please, Harry. Just go and find Ron and talk to him," and Harry huffed at this _"Honestly,_ Hermione… Ron might be having the time of his life; living with Malfoy, doing things with Malfoy. And he would be well looked after, why do I need to find him? He's fine!" and with that Harry stormed out of the room…

He hated himself for saying those things back there, but it was the truth, Ron would be fine if Malfoy was looking after him…what could happen, _Ron ran away?_

_As if Malfoy lets that happen… _

_He won't… right?_

**TBC**

It'll be appreciated if you don't flame

Please review!

Sincerely ltjunior


	7. Monday morning

**Chapter 7: Monday morning**

Ron showed up in class that Monday morning, no one knows where he went for the last two days and he doesn't want to say it. Ron sat quietly in the front row, away from everyone else in Charms. He was simply shutting everyone out and start writing down the new spell on the board, feeling discontented.

All he has to do today was writing down some notes and he could leave, so hurry up and finish writing! Everyone glances back and forth at Ron and Draco, wondering why the two boys not sitting together..._Honestly what's gotten into them? Did they fight?_

Harry who sat behind Ron was nudged by Hermione "_Honestly Harry,_ go talk to him-" Hermione whispers

"_No,"_ Harry hissed through his gritted teeth.

"Fine," Hermione huffed if Harry isn't going too apologized then it's just fine with her, she's not the one upsetting Ron! Well…he still talks to her, Ron that is… Before the class started, Hermione had a brief word with Ron and she told him that she supported him and Draco being together and all…_just not Harry_…and she hope that they could talk and sort things and Ron agree, he wants that too…to talk and sort things out but now Harry isn't really helping!

Boys would be boys and with Harry being a Leo and all. Mr. Egotism is just his middle name, too much cockiness and too much pride runs in his blood!

He'll never admit that he's wrong!

Zabini saw Ron was about to leave and quickly nudged Draco, _"What?" _Draco hissed for the 10th times. _Honestly, what?_ It's really annoying

"Talk to him," Zabini groan and Draco huffed_. "I don't want to," _and Zabini glared at him.

"Honestly, Draco it's only two words '_I'm sorry'_ it's as easy as pie. Just say it!" Zabini complained and Draco whined

_"Do I have to?"_ and Zabini's eyes narrowed at him

Honestly, he's the one upsetting Ron and called him an _idiot _not Zabini. But now Zabini has to tried and make them talk to each other!

"YES!" Zabini hissed and forcefully pulled Draco out of his seats and chuck him next to Ron.

Draco hissed at Zabini and Ron huffed. "Hi… Ron. Draco just wants to talk to you," and Ron sign heavily at this.

He didn't move away or got up, Zabini thought happily, great start. He eyed Draco dangerously, why hasn't Draco start doing anything? Or like talking or APOLOGIZING for do god's sake! They're 16 years old already, not little kids anymore. They should learn to forgive and forget. And Draco being a Virgo isn't really living up to his sign; stepping back to avoid arguments, Draco seems to be the one initiating them instead...Ugh, this is hopeless.

"_Well-well-well_-" Draco began realizing that accusing look Zabini had at him. _"I-I-" _and Ron got up walk over to Professor Filch and hand in his parchment

"There you go, Professor," and left the room, leaving the petrified Draco rooted to his spot in confrontation. Harry saw this and smiled…_maybe…just maybe Ron will be leaving Malfoy soon…_fingers cross!

Draco gaped in disbelief. _Did he, did-did-did_ Ron just walk out on him? And in front of everyone too! What is Ron trying to do, embarrass him?

"_He-he_," Draco start stuttering incredulously to Zabini. "_He-he just_...Urgh!" And Zabini rolls his eyes at this. Honestly, what was Draco expecting from Ron?

Did he actually expect Ron to forgive him just because he had decided to walk up to talk to him? _Honestly_... these things take times and you have to be patient. Draco has to give in and apologized to Ron and win him back...He can't just go up to him and expected Ron to come back to him just like that. He had to romance Ron back! _Somehow…_Oh, Draco would figure something out…but he better hurry!

_"He just-,"_ Draco huffed dropping his arms. Urgh!

"_It might take a while though,"_ Zabini rolls his eyes

_"ME?"_ Draco sounded offended as he walk out of Charms class with his group of friends.

"Yes!" Zabini voiced the 20th times. "If you haven't upset him-" Draco just had to cut in "What? _Who upset who?"_

Zabini sign heavily. _"Honestly_, Draco you got to talk to him. You're the one that upset him first,"

Draco's eyes narrowed _"Really?" _his arms crossed. "Yes," that's the 21st times Zabini said that.

Honestly, Draco really needs to apologize to Ron. Zabini can't take this anymore. Draco is as stubborn as a bull, for do god's sake he's a Virgo not a Taurus...but even a Taurus is sensible and generous enough to forgive and apologize...BUT no not Draco! He's just too damned with pride!

"Trouble in paradise, _huh?"_ Someone called out in the hall grabbing everyone's attention and Draco and his friends turned over to see who it is_...no surprise_…

Harry and his group of his stood there with their arms crossed

"Same with you, Potter," Draco said simply and Harry frown at this.

_"What?"_ Harry huffed and Draco smirk "_You know what I mean_, Potter. You and Ron not soo0o0 much in paradise either, you fought that's why Ron moved out, am I right," and this had many students around them whispering.

Harry looked surprised at this and Seamus leaned to his left ear and _whisper "Maybe Ron told him," _and Harry nod.

Harry and his friends remain silent and Draco smirk "_Hmmm_...I'm always right..._gee_ I hate that,"

"Yeah, I bet you do, Malfoy," Harry snap finally he manage to say something after the gag. "And I bet you and Ron had a big fight, Ron won't walk out on people that easily..._Gee_ you must had upset him quiet bad, _huh Malfoy?" _And Draco huffed at this.

"_Gosh,_ Potter hasn't you heard of love fights? These arguments are to spice things up in our relationship; they bring us closer not apart" and Draco smile in a condescending way.

"_Gee_...I hope it really_ helps to spice things _up between you two or you'll end up losing Ron," and Harry laugh, Draco was about to open his mouth to threw back a retort but someone beats him at it "_Drakie!"_ a familiar voice called out to him.

Draco froze, he knows that voice..._it's...it's, "Draco where have you been?" _Pansy said sweetly as she swung her arms around his neck and Draco gulp at this but Harry and his friends just burst into their fits of laughter's...Malfoy's going to get it bad!

"Ar-_around?" _Draco said uncertainly looking at Zabini in a pleading way; hoping the other boy could get Pansy off him so he could run for it.

_"Really?" _Pansy began drawing lazy circle on his chest, Draco shivered at this "Yeah,"

"Right, _you are Malfoy!" _Harry cut in and burst into another fits of laughter's and Draco glared at him... "Shut up, Potter," he hissed, he was about to yell at Harry but then Pansy held up his chin so their eyes locked.

"_You were, right?" _and Draco froze. Damn why is he so close to her? What is she trying to do, kiss him? Or is she trying to seduce in front of everyone?

Whatever she was doing or trying to achieve, Draco doesn't like it at all. His heart racing...OMG! He could count her eyelashes and all, why are they so bloody close!

Just when Pansy was about to drew nearer and familiar voice shouted **"DON'T YOU DARE KISS HIM!"** and everyone turned over to look at Ron.

Ron was standing at the end of the Hall with his arms crossed and everything, no doubt he saw everything and he did not endear it!

Pansy let Draco go_, "What?" _she asks simply, arrogant in her voice.

Ron walk up to them and seized Draco's arms into his, "I SAID don't _you dare_ kiss him, _Pansy_," Ron asserted and Draco look at him, shock.

Harry and his friends all gape. What the hell is going on? Ron is back with Malfoy_...already?_

Draco could almost choke on happiness; he could almost laugh at this. Ron had come back to his side! And he doesn't even have to do anything!

Draco smirk "_She wouldn't dare,"_ he whisper Ron softly and Pansy gape at them.

"_What?_ You-" she pointed at Draco than at Ron "_you're with HIM?"_

Ron huffed at this _"Honestly_, Pansy haven't _you_ heard that we're together?"

Pansy paled instantly and Draco could almost burst out laughing at this, it was priceless the stunned looks on Pansy's face, gosh he loved this _whole "Boyfriend act"._

Zabini, Crabbe and Goyle nodded "He's telling the truth Pansy, they ARE together,"

It was several minutes before this all soaked into Pansy "No, no no no no, they're NOT," and seized Draco's other arm "_You're not,_ tell me you're not," and Ron tug Draco over to his side.

"Draco is my man now, so GIVE UP Pansy!" with that he dragged Draco out of the Hall, leaving the very shock Harry with his friends.

But the Slytherin's on the other hands cheered and claps for the couple. Crabbe and Goyle had to restrain Pansy from running after Draco, and Zabini laughs at this.

"It looks like candy and sunshine for those two," and he smiled, Venus had finally smiled upon them and they should be thankful.

_But someone on the other hand…_

Harry stood there; he just stood there astonished _"What the hell just happened?" _

Did he miss something_? Did Ron just announce to everyone that Draco is HIS man! _

Honestly, so Ron was lying to him about not being with Malfoy _and everything_? And Harry was beginning to believe him...damn he's such a fool!

_"Ron why are lying to me?"_ Harry thought tearfully at Ron's faded footsteps

_"You're really with him..."_

"_Then why are you still lying to me?"_

…

Ron dragged Draco away from the Hall and when they turned at a corner Ron immediately let go of Draco's arms.

"There, Malfoy!" Ron began in an ungrateful tone and Draco huffed at this. Here we go again the _Cancer's mood swing...isn't he a Cancer? Owell_

_"Ronny bear_, what happened don't you love me anymore?" Draco began and Ron turned around looking purple in the face

"Don't '_Ronny bear'_ me!" Ron stated and Draco laugh "You're so00o0oo0 cute when you're angry," and Ron glared at him.

"_Honestly, Malfoy_ there's no-one here so that doesn't benefits you in any way...so cut it out okay!" Ron shouted and Draco shudders

_"Oo0o00o0kay._ But I know you care, _really_," Draco stated and Ron stared at him, appalled by the idea...

"What?" Ron hissed and Draco simply says "_Oh, you know_ with you being jealous and all-"

"_ME?_ Jealous?" Ron huffed "You're gotta be joking, Malfoy,"

Honestly, why would he be jealous? And of what, Pansy attempt to kiss Draco? Urgh...why would he be jealous? No, no, no no he's not in the least upset about it_, why would he?_

"_Really?_ But you got to admit that you got pretty work up about this," Draco smirk and Ron just gape at him.

"I'm not working up about this!" Ron start yelling but Draco just said

"_Oh, really_ then why are you yelling? Admit it Weasley you like me," Draco said in his cocky manner and Ron huffed at this.

"I just do that to save your sorry ass, Malfoy! I don't like you and you don't like me!" and start walking away "And I haven't forgive you yet so don't get ahead of yourself, Malfoy!" and Ron disappeared around the corner leaving Draco smirking to himself_. "But it shows me you care,"_ Draco whispers

Honestly, Weasley do care to turn back and saved him from Pansy, if he doesn't he would just leave Pansy kiss Draco all over.

_"Hmmm...Weasley, why can't you just forgive me and we get this over us?" _

Because it's really starting to bug him, with Ron absent and all...no one start asking him stupid and rhetorical questions...

_"Why can't I just say sorry?" _but a Malfoy never say sorry no matter what...even if he's wrong...huh, maybe Draco would be the first...

_"Or maybe I'm not going to,"_ Draco laugh silently to himself…but it's definitely worth thinking about

Zabini was pacing up and down the in the UDT, waiting for Draco to return with Ron by his side, again. He just knew it! The two would get together again, than Draco apologized and the two would kiss and make up!

_Gosh, what's taking him s0oo0o long?_

Zabini turned his head around sharply at the door as Draco enters it,_ alone…_

Zabini frown at this. Honestly, had he miss something? _Didn't the boys just arms in arms clutching each other walking out of the Hall? _Then why did Draco return… _alone?_ Where is Ron? Is he just lagging behind?

Draco entered the room, looking all pink in the face. He was smiling, he doesn't know why but he couldn't help the smile that spread on his face. He felt happy…_but why? Well…Ron does care…and why is he feeling all warm and fuzzy about this? _

_Hmm…strange_

Zabini notice this and rolls his eyes. He knew that Draco was walking on the clouds; he was blissfully blinded thinking about Ron, that he couldn't help it but grin.

Zabini walk up to Draco, hands on his shoulders and this causes Draco to look up and _"Oh_, hi Zabini," he greeted; he was so off in the clouds that he didn't even notice that Zabini was in the room.

Zabini huffed and began shaking Draco back and forth, shaking him out of his reverie_, "Why, Draco? Where is Ron?"_ and Draco grabs his arms to stop him shaking him "_He went off_…" Draco said simply, blush than smiles.

Zabini gape and start shaking Draco violently "_Why? Why? Why?_ Did you let him _go again_?"

Honestly, Zabini is getting really pissed off about this; it's like the third times that Draco deliberately let Ron go! Ugh! Draco should be hands in hands with Ron, lovingly, winning him back into his arms…NOT coming back alone!

Zabini than let go of Draco, he felt like he's going to break down and cry. He sat down, embracing his frustration and rock himself back and forth.

Draco notice this, sign and sit down next to Zabini. "_Zabini,_ Ron is MY boyfriend and I promise to bring him back," and this had Zabini looked up at him _"Really?"_ and Draco nod "Yeah. I got a feeling that he might like me more than he thought…"

_He'll come back…_

**TBC**

**It'll be appreciated if you don't flame**

**Please review!**

Sincerely Ltjunior


	8. Pulling it together

…

Draco sighed for the 10th times that night while doing his prefect's rounds around the Halls, grounds and library. He was lucky to have escaped the grasps of Pansy Parkinson's earlier and it was very close; she almost kissed him! Thankly, Ron came to saved him...

Honestly, he knew Pansy doesn't know about them because she wasn't at the Great hall at that time and he hoped she was...because then he doesn't have to face all the trouble trying to hide away from her! And NOW Ron doesn't want to continue being his _'pretend boyfriend'_ and Pansy is now on his trail; he'll die before he graduate Hogwarts!

Draco sighed for the 11th times "Urgh" 12th times...

Honestly, it's already Monday's night and he haven't caught up with Ron yet; asking him to reconsidered and come back…_but he couldn't, could he? Well…_shallow his pride and goes out of his way and beg '_come back baby please?'_ Urgh, that's just _so0o0o0o_ dramatic! Like those movies_… Beside,_ he can't show Ron how much he _needed _him. But he wanted Ron to know that he cared and that he couldn't lose Ron_, not now…not ever…_

_Because… _a life without Ronald Weasley is not a life at all… and that a life with Pansy Parkinson; Draco preferred to commit suicide…_Seriously_

Urgh! Draco huffed feeling frustrated as he buried his face into his palms; he doesn't know what to do when he finds Ron, he don't know what to say or what to not say. After all, he did pisses off the other boy in their last conversation…_or did he?_

Honestly, he's _soo00oo0_ confused, for once in his life; he was confused! What should he do?

Just then, when Draco looked up, he saw a glimpse of light from the Astronomy Tower.

And frowned at this, honestly why would there be light in the tower? Isn't the tower always dark so you could stare among and admires the stars? And this driven him to climb the stairs of the tower; he wanted to know, he wanted to get to the bottom of things…

He was curious and all…and who wouldn't? It's 6 pm already and students are NOT permitted to wandered in the school grounds after curfew; well he's a prefect…so he must caught this student or_ thing_…whatever it is, then he'll go and talk to Ron, _that if he managed to find him._

Draco took a deep breathe as he reached the top platform of the stairs; he was standing right outside the door that had the light dimming out from it…allegedly having a student sitting inside it…

Draco lightly pushed open the door and… and…

Ronald Weasley was sitting, all relax and peaceful on the bench at the widow; starring out to the stars that glittered against the inky blue sky. The dimly lilted candles cast a soft light on him, the fireplace roared beside him and he sighed in content. He had his left hand under his chin, his face fell down in despair whiles other one drawing lazy circle on the windowsill and he mumbled something so quiet that Draco couldn't make out…

But he looked soo0oo peaceful and all…maybe _Draco should just leave…_

Draco was about to turned away and left but just as he was about to a gust of wind blown in from the window and slammed the door shut squared in his face **"Ouch!"** Ron stared strangely at door…

He recognized that yelp anywhere _"Malfoy?"_

"Damn!" Draco cursed silently as he was busted by Ron.

He sighed heavily as he opened the door with his left hand over his bleeding nose,

"Hi," Draco greeted uneasily and Ron frowned at this…Definitely not a pleasant greeting…

Honestly, had Malfoy been eaves dropping him the whole time? Had he overheard what Ron said? Why was he here anyway, doesn't he got his prefect's _rounds to do? …_

Wait! _Is he stalking Ron?_

Ron sat up straight, "Malfoy, _what are you doing here_?!"

And Draco huffed "_No, what are YOU doing here?"_ Draco turned the questioned to Ron, who shuddered "That's none of your business," he replied simply…

Draco's eyes widen at that, _none of HIS business?_ Honestly, Ron might be thinking of him or something while he sat there staring at the stars; like that Juliet in one of _Shakespeare's plays…_After all, not that Draco wanted to sound all conceited or something, but he's not that bad looking…he's quite_…charming…in a way…_

Draco gaped in disbelief and crossed his arms, "Yes, it is. I'M a PREFECT…_So- so_ you must tell ME what you're doing here," he huffed and Ron just sighed, _"Malfoy_, _I'm a prefect too_,"

And Draco fumed. Honestly, Ron is _so0o0o_ thick! Draco huffed and smacked his hands over his face "OW!" he hit his nose, oh no he hit his nose and now it's bleeding more then ever.

"Ow, ow ow ow," Draco whined covering his nose with both his hands. Ron looked worried, he stood up at this and went over to look at Malfoy_, "Here_," Ron began as he removed the other boy's hands from his nose and take out a handkerchief and handed it to Draco.

Draco huffed before he took it and places it under the bridge of his nose to stop the bleeding. His nose all red and puffy

Ron chuckled "You look just like Rudolph, Malfoy," and Draco glared at him "_Very funny, Weasley_," and Ron laughed, "Okay, now that you're treated and all. _Go back to your dorm, Malfoy," _and Draco looked surprised at this.

"_What?" _Draco asked in disbelief and Ron rolled his eyes. Honestly, haven't the guy heard him the first time? "I said…go back to your dorm, Malfoy," and Draco huffed "I'm NOT going back there. No, NOT without you," there's a hint of insanity in his voice. "_No, I'm not going back there, back to the guys, without YOU_, Zabini would kill me!" and suddenly Ron's heart clenched, _making him feel… down_; is his heart aching?

_So, Malfoy wasn't here to get him back on his own free will?_ He was afraid that his friends would be mad at him…_IF he doesn't bring Ron back this time?_ "_Oh,"_ was all Ron could say to this.

"_Oh?"_ Draco frowned, removing the handkerchief from his nose and ran up to Ron, "_Oh, that's ALL you could say? Oh?"_

Ron looked at him in discontent "What do _YOU_ want me to say? _'Okay, I go back with you, Malfoy'_, is THAT what you want to hear?" and Draco nod

"Yes!"

And Ron waved his hands _"Well…not in this life-" _but before he could finish his sentence Draco had went up and seized his arms "_Look…okay? I don't want Zabini to break down and cry…I don't want to see him cry…I can't comfort him when he cries and- and that-I_…," Draco sighed, it _HAS _to come out sooner or later, "_I WANT you to come back,"_ and Ron froze at this.

**_That's all!_** Honestly, was THAT it? Was MALFOY actually expecting HIM to come back to him… just because he said ALL those things? Urgh! _Well…_his expectations are wrong! Because Ron's NOTgoing back! _He's not…_

Ron pulled his arms out of Malfoy's grasped before saying "Look, you can take THAT crap anywhere but not here! So go and find someone who cares to tell it to, see if they give a damn," and Draco gaped at this. Honestly, what exactly has Ron expected for him_, break down on his knees and BEG?! _A Malfoy does not beg_...but…they can manipulate…_

And Draco got the prefect _THING_.

Draco smiled lopsidedly as he tilted his head a little to the left, penetrating his gaze on Ron before saying, _"Well, if THAT'S what you want_. I'll just go and find Pansy, _so0o0o0oo… she can continue to do whatever_ she was going to do to me before _YOU_ came along and broke us up," and spun around pretending his departure and Ron quickly snatched him back by his arms…

"NO!" and his head fell low, the pink patches on his face glow vividly. Urgh! He can't believe he just said that! Oh he'd better explain himself, "Look, I don't drag YOU away from her this afternoon when she tried to kiss you; so you could go back and kiss her."

And Draco smirked as he stared down at Ron, who was obviously hiding his blushes. _He's cute when he does that…don't think that! _Urgh! _Its so00o0o0 wrong in so00o0o many levels..._

"_Oo0o0o00o0o…kay_, I won't," and Ron's head shot up, hopes and clarity sparkles in his bleary eyes and Draco continued "_but…you_ have to promise me something-" and Ron looked suspicious "_What?"_

Draco huffed "_Nothing… like… serious really_, it's just that…you'll have to continue our deal and never…NEVER leave me again," and Ron looked at him strangely.

Did Draco just…just implied to Ron that he should _never- **NEVER**_ leave him again? Awww _he cared? Or is he beginning to miss him?_ Honestly, Malfoy could be a bit eccentric at times and you just never knew what he's feeling…because it's so complicated…_Feelings_ to a Malfoy is a sign of weakness, but to Ron, you shouldn't be ashamed of your feelings- _its healthy and it makes you more human… _

The pink patches on Ron's face grew brighter; he bit his lower lip nervously…his heart was beating away nervously in his chest and he doesn't know why…

_Why? _

Ron stared at Malfoy and their eyes locked for a brief moment; he could see the warmth and sincerity from the other boy's grey eyes and that he felt…he felt, like as if his whole world was evolving around Draco…_hmm strange,_ Ron broke off the gaze as Draco coughed him out of his reverie; feeling uncomfortable with the way Ron was eyeing him…He could have sworn, that if the other boy would have stared at him any longer, he would fall I love with him!

Honestly, he doesn't want that…_does he?_

'_OF COURSE NOT, remember NO Ronald Malfoy!' _Draco's mind screamed at him

"_Okay",_ Ron said vaguely feeling awkward with what happened before.

And Draco nod avoiding Ron's eyes, "Yeah, _so…we got a deal?"_ Draco put his hand out so Ron to shake it and seal the deal…

Ron happily exclaimed "Yeah, just don't take your anger out on me and you have to make it up to me,' he held Draco's hand and sealed the deal with a pinky swear instead of a customary hand shake and Draco laughed at it_. "You're soo0o0o0 childish, Weasley_," and Ron just laughed along and began to walk out of the room but Draco was still behind him and asked

"_S0o0o0o_, how do I make it up to you?" and Ron answered without turning back. He doesn't have to think about it; he knew what he wanted…actually it's something he had gave a thought to in those grumpy days on how Draco could make up to him…It's simple, _"I want you to go and eat ice-cream with me,"_ and Draco frowned at this…

"**_Ice-cream?_** Honestly_, Weasley how old do you think I am? 4?"_ and Ron pouted "But I want YOU to eat ice cream…with ME!"

It was several minutes of silence before Draco decided to say anything

Draco huffed and rolled his eyes, he got no choice _"Okay, ice-cream it is!"_ and ran up to grabbed Ron's hands and dragged him out of the room and out of the Astronomy Tower…

…...

…

Ron and Draco was in the kitchen…when

"_Why are we eating white ice-cream?" _Draco whined for the 3rd time, stabbing his spoon into his bowl of _ice-cream_…_Draco hates sweets _but RON doesn't know that, so the other boy's protest annoyed_ him_ and that had Ron rolling his eyes, "Its vanilla flavor…_NOT white ice cream, Malfoy_," and laughed…Seriously Malfoy's ignorance on sweets fascinates and cracks him up!

And Draco frowned, "_Why are we eating vanilla ice-cream then?_ I prefer peppermint," And that had Ron rolled his sapphire eyes AGAIN at the _typical Slytherin's attitude_ liking the color green for everything; quilts, covers, blankets, sofas, armchairs, robes and even ICE-CREAM! Urgh, honestly! Ron's a Gryffindor BUT he DOESN'T like_ everything_ the color red, for instant_…well, he…ummm, he doesn't….no… well_ he doesn't like the sky red! Yeah! _But he liked horizon_, but that's more of an orangey, pink color…Okay no more pondering!

And Ron sighed out loud "Because…You're eating with ME and I get to chose," he'd stated the obvious; there was bit of arrogant tone in his voice as he triumphed over Malfoy…and he really likes it; having Malfoy do whatever he wants…_well eating ice-cream with him for instant_…

_White ice-cream…hilarious_

_Silence_

It was several minutes of silence until

"Why do you ice-cream anyway?" Draco asked out of curiosity and Ron's heart sank…He'd always turned to ice-cream to cheer him up when days are blue…

"_It's comforting,"_ Ron replied simply and Draco frowns at that; he doesn't really understand why WOULD someone eat ice-cream as food comfort? It's fattening!

And Draco spoken, _"You mean as food comfort?"_ and Ron nodded

"Yeah, like what were doing now eating vanilla ice-cream."

And Draco huffed, "Yeah, but when you're eating ice-cream with me, it has to be peppermint," and laughed evilly and Ron just gaped at him.

Hello, Ron's being open and all here about his feelings and all Draco could talk about is eating peppermint ice-cream next time! Urgh!

But Draco's _'Sponge Bob'_ laughs interrupted Ron's train of thoughts…and Ron rolled his eyes…

Honestly, Draco is far_ waaaaaaaaaaaaaaay_ more childish then Ron could ever be! His practically whined and complained and nagged about everything and when he don't get the things he wanted, he'll just pout and sulked in his plotted palms…Like a Cancer with weird mood swings? _He's not a Cancer is he? _

Ron looked at Draco, who had stopped laughing and continually stabbing his spoon into his bowl of ice-cream, Ron considered for a moment before saying, _"You're not a Cancer? Are you, Malfoy?"_ and Draco looked up at him strangely "NO, I'm a Virgo," he asserted "_You?"_ and Ron answered "Taurus," and Draco frowned at this…

"_Really? You?_ But you don't behaved like one," and Ron pout, "You mean; obedient, generous and sensible?" and Draco nodded…_Well…honestly,_ Ron isn't the most sensible person he had met in his life…Ron was more…_well, hyper!_

And Ron nodded when Draco stayed silence and went back to his ice-cream.

It was several minutes before Draco said something, "And I've always thought that you're a Cancer," and Ron looked at him, "_Why?"_ he asked

And Draco said uncomfortably, "Because…_because_ you have the weirdest mood swing," and laughed and Ron gaped feeling offended and playfully grab a handful of ice-cream and hurled it over at Draco and hit him on his face and robes, "You're the one with the weird mood-swing!"

Draco huffed at this…How dared Weasley whipped ice-cream all over him? He is _so0o000o0o0o0oo0_ dead!

Draco laughed light-heartedly before he dipped his hand into his own bowl of ice-cream and grab a handful of ice cream and sweep it all over Ron's face, "You're the one with the mood-swing," "Am not," Ron replied

"Am too!"

"Am not!"

"Am too!"

"Am not!"

And soon the boys began an ice-cream fight…They laughed and played for hours…

_The joy seems to be endless…honestly, NOW Draco is doing things that befitted kids!_

_Oh well, _

…

2 hour and something minutes later…

"Malfoyie, I come back with more _ice-cream_-" Ron announced as he bring back yet another big bowl of ice-cream but stopped in his tracks at the sight before him.

Draco Malfoy was resting lightly on his arms; soundly asleep with ice cream all over him. Ron walked over to Draco's side and gently place the bowl on the table, not wanting to wake the other boy up…he was tired and Ron knew that…Ron then place his two hands on the middle of the table in front of him and sighed as he rest his head on it, tilting to the side and stared at Malfoy's sleeping face. He seems so peaceful and all…Ron doesn't feel like waking him up…

_Not now…he just wants to stare at Malfoy a bitsy longer…_

…

Draco rubbed his sleepy dewy silver eyes as he breathless greeted Ron with his fresh handsome face.

"_Huh?"_ Draco began tiredly and Ron just exclaimed "Hi, Malfoyie!"

And that had Draco smiled lightly; it's good to know that he had woke up and found Ron's fresh face so near to his…and that he wasn't dreaming… _"Hi,"_ Draco whispered faintly and continued "_How long had I slept?_" and Ron rolled his eyes considering what to say, _"Hmmm_…_2 hours…maybe_?" and Draco jerked up immediately from his seat,

"2 HOURS?! That means we're here for three hours…it's nine already?" and Ron nod.

Draco frowned and that had Ron laughed whole heartedly, "What's wrong, you want to go back to the dorm already?" and Draco nod.

Ron chuckled as he reached for a towel, "At least…we have to clean the whole place up" and Draco sighed…_"Do we have too?"_

"_Yes!" Ron asserted_

_Of course they do…_

"_But firstly we have to get you all clean."_

…

"_Weasley, you didn't stare at me during those 2 hours, did you?_

"_You wish, Malfoy…I would never stared at a jerk like you,"_

_Oh…but he has_

"_Really, why?"_

"_Because, you're Draco Malfoy"_

"_Yeah, but I'm cute…"_

"_Whatever!"_

"_No, don't whatever at my hours of manicure, of moisturing and-"_

"_Lift your chin-"_

"_Yeah, But why 'whatever'?"_

"You talked too much, Malfoy!"

…

**Awkward silence**

Draco and Ron walked side by side on their way back to the Slytherin's dorm, that night. It was 9: 30 pm, when they finished cleaning themselves and packed the mess they made in the kitchen…_But it was worth it…Spending some more time with one another…_

_Right?_

Both of them walked silently; neither said a word as they turned a corner, _as it was kind of awkward…_

It was several minutes before Draco decided to broke the silence and said,

"Look, Ron…," he began and Ron's eyes affixed on him, but they didn't stop walking and Draco continued

"What I said back then, on Saturday night…_I- you… ummm…I- I,"_ and Ron interrupted him' he knew where this is going to lead to…Draco is going to apologized to him and that they're going to kiss and make up…_Okay,_ scratch out the _'kiss'_ part, _it was JUST a figure of speech _…_Well…having Draco coming tonight to bring him back to the dorm is enough, he doesn't need to apologized…Ron knew he don't meant what he said back then…_

"Look, its okay, really," and Ron shudders "At least, I got to know _that I'm annoying to you and that-_" and Draco cut in quickly saying, "You're not annoying to me," and blushed…Oh god, Draco hated himself for this; he's eyes a fixated on the floor as if to hide his embarrassment…it is!

And Ron smiled weakly feeling all tingly inside _"Good to know that," _and they continued walking silently. He was feeling really awkward about the whole _'silence'_ thing and that Draco had just asserted that he wasn't annoying_…Blush_ Ron felt _weird…_

Why?

Hmmm….strange….

They were meters away from the Slytherin's portrait, where Ron grasped in surprised when someone hold his hand_…Well…there's only one person here and that is the suspect_ and turned around to Draco, who eyes widen at his gaze, " _Well…we'll_ have to convinced the guys that we're back together," and that was the lamest thing he ever concocted.

"I thought you swore on your mother's life that we wouldn't hold hands or anything," Ron corrected…

"_I guessed I lied,"_ Draco beamed as he looked at Ron, who smiled genuinely and tighten his grip around the other boy's hands feeling content…_well, at least this time it wasn't Dumbledore who made them held hands!_

And Draco smiled, at this, feeling that everything is back together again…**BANG!**

The portrait door swung open suddenly causing the other two boys to jump out of their skins_…well literally...it's just an expression… _Honestly, those sudden noises could really shock you if you're not concentrating on the world that spins around you but the person next to you! Ron and Draco let go of each others hands…

"_Draco?! Ron?!"_ Zabini beamed happily upon seeing the couple together…standing close and all…_ Draco did well…_

Zabini could almost burst out in tears as he ran up and hugged Ron pushing Draco out, "_Oh, Ron it's so0o0o0o0o00o good to have you back!_"

And Draco protested, "Zabini, that is **MY BOYFRIEND** you're hugging" Zabini let go of Ron to huffed at Draco. At that moment, Crabbe and Goyle appeared at the door and upon seeing Ron; they too, ran up and embraced him… **"RON, WE MISSED YOU!"** Crabbe sobbed,_ "A lot!" _cried Goyle

And Ron nod, "I know, I missed you guys too." "WE ALL MISSED YOU!" Zabini corrected as he to join the_ 'hugging group' _…

Soon the four boys hugged each others, crying their eyes out…

The tears of joy came from the heart…

And Draco, who stood in the corner, just huffed at the sight before him...

_Oh great..._

…

Draco had _finally_ managed to spilt the '_hugging group'_ and broke Ron freed from Crabbe's Goyle's and Zabini's embraces and dragged him upstairs; where he knew his friends can't smothers his _Ronny bear…_

Ron simply rolled his eyes at this; Draco is acting insanely jealous again…(_well this time it's a different situation)…_BUT at least that way…_he knows…that he is always cherished…and loved and that he felt protected…_even if the other boy haven't realized it yet…_Then might just liked each other more then they thought…_

_Hmm… strange..._

Ron entered the room, shock as he stepped into the master bedroom.

There's only one bed now…a king sized bed in the middle of the room…_where did they other two go?_

Ron looked at Draco with those questioning eyes and without having to word the question; Draco understood and said, _"Well…I moved the other two beds out…I…figured that…ummm… people would stop suspecting us if we sleep on the same bed_…one bed," Draco had had Taylor Schmack to come and renovated his room and moved out the old beds and put in a new one…_bigger and better_.

And Ron looked at him strangely but Draco continues; _he knows it's strange…_

Honestly, sleeping with someone on the same bed? It made Draco sound like a pervert or something…but he wasn't, it's for THEIR sake, the deal's sake that they MUST sleep together on the same bed…_s0oo00oo0 people would be more convinced that they are a couple_…

_Right?_

"_And that…_ yeah, it would stop Goyle and Crabbe asking questions," Draco said vaguely, but it was the truth; it would stop people asking A LOT of questions… and Ron nod at this in an understanding way…

They both stood there, in several minutes of silence, neither spoke…and Draco broke the ice, "You're not going to wear that to sleep are you?" and Ron looked at him strangely…then it clicked, Draco was referring to his school robes…

"_Ummm…no, I guess I just go back to the Common room to get my pj's…but umm…Harry, he…err…umm-"_ Ron began vaguely and

"Don't have to," Draco asserted, saving Ron all the trouble getting his pj's under Harry's nose…Honestly, Ron don't know how to get past Harry without him knowing…

But since, Draco voiced that he doesn't have to; maybe he thought of something better…

Draco walked over to his closet and picked out his white pajamas that Ron wore last time and handed it to Ron, who looked at him with those big questioning eyes…AGAIN!

And Draco huffed, "Go get change, I don't want to be in bed at 3 again," and Ron nod knowingly…_Malfoyie was very kind despite of his complaint tone; false pride_…

"_Thanks Malfoyie_," he mumbles as he took the pj's from Draco's hand and dashed over to the bathroom and shut the door to get change. Draco watches Ron disappeared behind the door and shook his head, smiling to himself…_Honestly, Malfoyie?_ He thought they're more then that now? And went off to change into his pj's…

Ron quickly locked the door behind him, sighed as he did; _maybe Draco is right with the fact 'IF' they sleep on the same bed people will be less suspicious…_And Ron shook that thought aside, he stripped out of his robes and pulled the pj's top over his head…_well Ron doesn't really like buttoning his shirts;_ _so0o0o0o0o0o _pulling them over his head is the fastest method and pull on his pant smiling as he did…_maybe…just maybe Malfoy and him would grow into something more then friends after all…_and that warm thought kept him accompanied as he change out of his robes…

…

After 5 minutes, Ron had finished changing; he blew out the bathroom's candles, fold up his robes neatly and place it near the basin next to where the newly neat clean towels laid and went out to the bedroom but it was dark, really dark; all the white candles that were lilted over head before had all been blown out…and the only source of light that was emitting into the room through the gaps of the forest green curtains was the moon outside their window…flooding her luminous light across the Hogwarts lands…

Ron walked over to the front of the bed and found Draco Malfoy sleeping peacefully in the covers. Ron looked awkwardly around, _what should he do? Where does he sleep?_

And Ron sighed_… Why right next to Malfoy of course…and with that _Ron climbed into the covers next to the resting Malfoy and pulled the covers gently to his chest; trying his best effort not to wake the other boy before lying down on his back and sighed heavily, which woke the other boy.

Draco opens his dewy eyes as he realized that Ron had climbed into the bed, lying next to him…_and this doesn't bother him at all_…Sleeping in the same bed with someone else doesn't mean that something would happen… He and Zabini do it all the time but he and Ron they're just sleeping…_right? RIGHT?_ And nothing more than that and nothing else…but it's good to know that Ron was here with him…and all…

Draco turned around to face Ron and was about to open his mouth to say something but was rudely interrupted when Crabbe Goyle and Zabini burst through the door and entered their dorm; Draco's attention immediately whipped on the _'intruders'_.

A smile played across Zabini's face upon seeing Draco and Ron on the same bed; both Ron and Draco exchanged glances. _"Yes?"_ They asked feeling awkward with the way the others three are eyeing them…mischief can be seen clearly dancing in their eyes as they bit their lower lip at the cozy _'couple'_

Ron pulled the cover up to his face, feeling the pink patches on his face moments ago, glowing vividly…Well, he would love to bury his face into Draco's chest and hide away from the pry eyes…_BUT_, that's not very wise of him to do so…_not at this time…_

Zabini was the first to speak out of the three, "We just want to bunk with you guys tonight-" And Ron's head shot up form the covers, he looked happy about this but Draco on the other hand looked like he was about to protest about it and he did,

"Zabini, go sleep with you're girlfriend!" and the other boy pouted as he crossed his arms and huffed

"Girl friends can't beat friends," and Crabbe and Goyle nod in agreement.

Draco rolled his eyes, Ron notice that and, _"Malfoyie," _Ron pled softly and Draco gaped, even Ron wants THEM to sleep on their bed, THEIR BED?!

Urgh! Draco surrender; _0o0o0o0o0h he'll hate himself for this… _

_00o0o00oOh great, five in a bed!_

Draco reluctantly ripped open the cozy covers and "Okay, climb in," and Zabini, Crabbe and Goyle smiled as they did exactly what he said…honestly, if Draco doesn't let them _'bunk'_ with him tonight, who'll know what time he'll sleep! Urgh, just when he thought of getting to spend some time with Ron…_alone…EVEN RON wants them in their bed! What could Draco do about it?_

It was several minutes, before all the others settle down in the bed, all tucked in…

Crabbe and Goyle settlded at edge of the bed, Ron laid in the middle, Zabini lay next to him then came Draco, who laid there

_"But just one night okay?"_ Draco said sourly to Zabini, who nod, _"Yeah..."_ with his fingers crossed behind him _"Yep…one night" _

And Draco rolled his eyes at that, but it's better to make sure that Zabini is only going to bunk with them for one night; for all he knows if he doesn't asserted that, Zabini could be bunking with them for the rest of the term…Urgh and wouldn't that be annoying?

But Draco decided to push that thought aside…

"Night Zabini," he sighed as he pulled the covers up to his neck and done one big twist hugging most of the covers to him-self, sulking, honestly he needs to sleep!

"Night Draco," Zabini mumbles and oh, "Night Crabbe, night Goyle, night Ron,"

"_Night Zabini,"_ the three names he'd mention mumbled to him

"Night Ron," Goyle and Crabbe said in unison

"Night guys," Ron whispered and smiled

"_Night Ron_," Draco yawned tiredly and fell asleep…_ OMG, _Draco called him by his first name! And Ron smiled back

"_Night Draco,"_

Ron found himself grinning broadly and he couldn't help it; he lies next to Draco quietly and he fall asleep…feeling _happy and content as things are back the way they were…_

_And the 5 of them sleep soundly throughout the night…_

…

_Maybe Draco and Ron could be more then friends…after all_

…

_Maybe…_

…..

……

**TBC**


	9. Forgiveness

"_**Wait**-,_' Goyle paused the fifth times, as he read along the paragraph of an ancient looking book. It was 6 am on Tuesday morning, when Goyle woke up with a start and drag the others out to the lounge; where he start to snooped around at the bookshelf and finally picked out a book and decided to read it to the others.

Draco thought the book was a snooze but others loved it!

"_It says here-," _Goyle continues and Crabbe, Zabini and Ron nod for him to continue, "That if you and the one you love scored 100 for your love test, you're destined for each other," and the others _'Oooohs' _while Draco rolls his eyes at this nonsense.

Yeah,

Since when does Goyle knows how to read? And since when do others enjoy reading? AND since are they so0o0o0o inseparable?_ Oh yeah, now Draco remembered_…

_**SINCE RON MOVED IN! **Traitors..._

"Goyle, read on," Ron urged and the others nod in agreement.

Goyle's eyes scanned through the lines and finally caught _something rather interesting_…

"_Ah_," he said and others waited for him to say something.

"According to the Chinese's belief, if you bind your strand of hair and your lover's strand of hair together and they twisted; it meant that you two are destined to be together…you're soul mates and that you two are meant for each other," and he sign heavenly leaning into the sofa, _"Think of it, finding someone that was meant to be with you…your soul mate_," and sign softly and others sign,_ "Yeah,"_ they nod.

And Draco huffed in frustration. Honestly, these guys…they're so…so! Urgh!

It was several minutes of silent before neither speaks

Crabbe was the first one to speak, _"So0oo0-"_ he began frowning, "If my hair twisted with a _horse hair_, does it means that we're destined?" and Goyle glee , "They you're doomed," that had Crabbe's head fall in despair.

Zabini laughs as his place his hand on Crabbe's shoulder, comforting him, "_that's forbidden love my friend," _and laughs some more and Ron laughs along…

Soon the boys were all on top of each other; playfully fighting and tackling Crabbe.

Draco rolls his eyes at this…his friends are ALL so00oo0o childish!

Scoff

Draco huffed; he had endured this for far too long, it's been 20 minutes and for that last 20 minutes htey just...they... HE HAD IT! Urgh! Honestly, he huffed again, if his friends are going to sit around _all day_ talking about Star signs, tarots or love spells and… and… _love test games_, he is so00o0o0o out!

No really...

Draco stood up and was about to leave when Zabini notice it and, "_Draco, where are you going?" _

Draco huffed for the fifth times, "Quidditch practice," and Ron frown, "It's 6 in the morning,"

And Zabini filled that with, "He's _a freak_, don't worry him," and Draco drops his arms at this. Honestly, could could his friend just said that he was freak so0o0o easily without considedring his emotion...he's human too, he can feel pain and what Zabini said was a put down...how supportive can your friends be when they said you're a freak? _Oh yeah that's very supportive!_

_Traitors_

He sign, he was about to head for the door when, "Draco come here, please," Zabini asks

"What?" Draco hissed coming towards the other boy…Honestly, what? It's really annoying!

"Do you believe in destiny?" and Draco rolls his eyes, "I don't believe in that,"

Honestly, he doesn't; its nonsense and he know it is…_isn't it? Ugh_! Why are Zabini asking him these stupid questions?

And Zabini eyed Ron strangely, _"Does Ron?"_ and Draco fumed, "How am I supposed to know?"

Zabini smirk, "Don't you wanna know if you and Ron are destined?" and Crabbe and Goyle nod, they wanted to know too. But Ron just remains silent through this…

_silent_

Is it true, that he and Malfoy are meant for each other? That, they are destined, that they are soul mates?

_Hmmm…makes you wonders doesn't it? _

But they again, weren't they bind together because of a stupid deal? Then, it means they not really destined…_are they?_

_Hmmm… strange_

"I- I don't know, Zabini," Draco answered truthfully. Honestly, he doesn't and he doesn't think he wanna know…_He doesn't, right? _

Yeah...

Zabini grin, "Then give me a _strand of_ -," but Draco interrupted him before he could finish his sentence, Oh no he knows up Zabini was up to "OH no, Zabini," Draco waved his hands,"No0o00o0o0o0o _don't you EVEN think of, _don't you smile at me- NO Zabini!"

However, Zabini doesn't take _'no' _for an answer...

He lower his gaze at Draco in a pleding way, "_If you don't believe in destiny or stupid love game, give me your hair, Draco_," and Draco rolls his eyes, he hates when Zabini do that taking his words against him!

He couldn't say anything to that; he was the one admitting that he doesn't believe in destiny or whatever and if he gave his strand of hair to them it proves that he know it doesn't work that way_…He and Ron being all destined for each other…_

_Yeah, right...'Scoff'_

Draco hastily does what Zabini asked of him; he pull out a single stand of his blonde hair and look at it, "You know I don't believe in those Chinese crap," and head for the door when Zabini, "Draco, do you forgot something," and Draco sigh and went over to hand Zabini his strand of hair, "There," and left in frustration.

With all the uproars, Ron almost forgot, "Draco, MAGICAL CREATURES START AT NIE DON'T BE LATE!" he yelled across the room at Draco's faded footsteps.

Zabini simply pat Ron on the back, "Don't worry, he's _NEVER_ late. _And here you go,"_ he pop the strand of hair in Ron's palm and Ron look up at him strangely

Zabini notice this, "_Well, I did my part, now you do yours_…see if your hairs twisted and if it _doesn't..._well then I have to go and have a word with Draco then _wouldn't I?…"_

And the boys laugh…

Expect for Ron, he gulped siletnly and shove the hair deep inside his hollow pocket wishing to concealed it or at least forget about it...

_Him and Malfoy?_ Not a chance in hell or heaven...they cannot survived as a couple...at least to Ron they don't...

But lately things has changed...

For better or worse...things has changed _a lot_

* * *

...

"_Yeah_, Hermione," Ron agreed in a mocking tone and Hermione laughed lightly, her jokes weren't really that bad…are they? Ron and Hermione met that morning in the Great Hall and he decided to sat with her, well only for a while...he doesn't want to see Harry,no, he knows that Harry doesn't want to see him...

_Yeah...true_. Harry was so0o00o0oo upset when he found out that Ron was with Malfoy- well, he wasn't back then but now he thinks he is...well living with Malfoy that is not being is _boyfriend_ or _something..._

_A fake boyfriend isn't a boyfriend_, Ron's heart clench at this...

His head feel low and Hermione notice this and decided to tell him a joke to cheer him up.

_...Hermione told a bad joke..._

_Well...he did laugh_...only because the joke was bad and not funny at all...you know those really _lame_ jokes that you don't get or do get but not funny and your friend thought they were efunny...Ha! Yeah that...

Just when Hermione finished laughing, Ron spotted Harry from a distant walking towards the Gryffindor table and frown.

"Look, I got to go and get my books," he said urgently "See ya in the class, Hermione!" Ron bellowed as he race out of the Great Hall and brush past Harry's shoulder as he did, but he didn't flinch or turn back in recognition.

Harry look over his shoulder, his heart clench; Ron was ignoring him and it hurts. When the sounds of Ron's footsteps ligthens and completely faded Harry look up and saw Hermione in sight...

Honestly, it looks like Ron is still mad at him and who could blame him...

Harry rolls his eyes before settle down opposite to Hermione with a blank expression on his face

"_Morning, Harry_," Hermione beamed ever so happily

Harry replied reluctantly "Hi, Hermione," he sounded so forceful or is it repressed?

But anyway, even the golden plate that was filled with his favorite food; bacon and eggs couldn't even nudge a expression out from his mask...the mask he's been wearing since the day he fought with Ron; for the last few days the only emotions Harry was expriencing or expressed with himself or others are; anger, frustration, jealousy...He rather be irrational or unanimated lingering in what thoughts that was surging through his mind in his little corner...

Hermione frown at this; Harry seems to be soulless and inactive these days and she can't help to think that it all get to do with _'Ron being with Malfoy' concept_.

Yeah, It was becoming very obvious these days

Hermione stared at Harry in silent as him stab his fork into his bacon

"_Soo0o0o, I saw you talking to Ron_. How is he?" Harry asks pretending to sounded uninterested but he really wants to know. Honestly, he does

_Pride_…damn why does he valued them so0oo0 much?

Hermione nod slightly "_He...he's fine."_

Harry grin, he was being sarcastic "_Great, at least Malfoy isn't mistreating him_," honestly he would literally kill Malfoy if he dare to lay a finger on Ron or even abuse him; It's in Malfoy's nature to bully people and, yet, Harry doesn't understand why most students found him charming? He's no doubt a rich spoil brat! Honestly what does Ron sees in him?

He's a brat!

Hermione notice Harry's wrath again…Honestly it's been going on like this for days too…It's every time Harry went silence, his silent anger fumed inside him; bottling up…

"Honestly, _Harry if you're concern about Ron_-"Hermione began but Harry interrupted her "Who said anything about me being concerned over Ron?" He asks and Hermione rolls her eyes at this; Harry was being hopeless...very hopeless that it's sad

Honestly, what's up with boys and their pride? It doesn't worth a penny or in Harry's case HIS FRIENDSHIP!

"Honestly, Harry you need to talk to Ron, you're his friend... he needs you," and Harry threw his fork in frustration, Hermione was lecturing him again on how he should have taken Ron's news lightly and that he shouldn't have yelled at Ron telling him off. Honestly, he doesn't feel like eating anymore...

But Hermione just continues, "And you can't just expect him to listen to you without being reasonable," Harry rolls his eyes_...this is so0oo00oo0o0 boring_...is there a mute button on this girl?

Blah blah blah

"...Harry, I can't believe you reacted in that way...It's so000oo00oo00 childish,"Hermione raise her voice to remind Harry the seriousness of his irrational behavior towards Ron's relationship, it's really not worth your friendship and as a friend Harry should wholeheartedly support or dissuade Ron and tell him why. Harry shouldn't just yelled at him and expect him to listen!

_Harry, are you there?_

Harry hasn't paid attention to what Hermione's been saying, he was tuned out on _'...you're his friend he needs you", _it's like the 10th hundred times Hermione said that! He knows he needed to talk to Ron, he doesn't needed to be told twice or 10th hundreds times. But Ron was avoiding him making it impossible to even see him to consider talking to him, sorting things out.

S0oo0o00o0 meh, whatever

Harry start pulling out the loosen threads on his robe...How come he doesn't notice them there before? Hmmmm...

"_Harry!"_ Hermione hissed dangerously and Harry looked up at her _"Huh?"_

"Talk to Ron!"

"_I know, I know_ talk to him…get things sorted out," Harry murmurs and this frustrated Hermione. Harry sounded so uncaring when he's really wants to talk to Ron to sort things out and really wants Ron to desperately forgive him.

Just the other day, well yesterday... Hermione overheard Harry mumbling to himself…something like _'Ron…MALFOY...Honestly I'm going to kill him…Urgh why that brat?' _and so on…IT WENT FOR HOURS! Like that and it went for hours, Harry, sulking in the corner liked that for hours!

And Hermione knew why, Harry was being overprotective! And of course Ron is his best friend; it's no wonder why Harry fussed about this and argued with Ron. He believed that Ron is his and that no one could take Ron from him…they're friends. They're inseparable and now Ron's leaving him because he got Malfoy? Honestly, Harry isn't going to believe that Ron is actually leaving him because of Malfoy? It's totally two different things; _'Friendship'_ and _'relationship'_. _Well…_that's why they argued because Harry believed this theory of his.

**Boys!**

"Harry, you're very important to Ron-" and that had Harry looked at her mockingly _"Really?" scoffs _he doubts it…

"Yes," corrected Hermione… "No, look Harry you're Ron's best friend- NOT Malfoy. Even _IF_ they're together, you're STILL Ron's friend and Ron always put his friends first before anyone or anything…Harry do try and go and talk to Ron," Hermione place her hand over Harry's in a comforting manner. "Please, talk to him find out what's wrong and forgive it each other…ask for forgiveness and be friends again," Hermione's eyes bleary in dark clouds, Harry saw this and turned away from it

He knew that Hermione was going through hell with this and he would not deny it; with Ron and Harry being upset with each other and Hermione caught in the middle; she was in no heaven or paradise but her worstest nightmare…Two friends fighting…and after all Hermione is only a girl, she would be in tears…

Harry sign heavily "Alright, at least I go and have a word with him when I see him"…

Hermione heard this, nod and smiled brightly "Great, we'll see each other later in _Magical Creature_"…

_Honestly..._

"_Great!"_ thought Harry unpleasantly.

Malfoy's going to be there!

* * *

... 

"_Now, this is not a way to hold your demi-hounds_…come on now! Gather round- come closer…no one's gonna bite," Hagrid fumed for the last 20 times, consciously trying to make Slytherin's 6th years to moved closer to the 6th years Gryffindor to formed a circle so he could easily talk to them. But it seems like the students are on the '_boy's germs'_ _'girl's germs' thing,_ or is it _'House rivalry'_ matters? Either way the students ain't getting any closer to one another.

"Honestly, _what is this thing?" _Draco huffed in his ungrateful tone as he stared down at the two-headed black dog that he's holding to on its leash. Honestly, it's the 15th times that Malfoy complain today about this whole walking the dogs stuff, he simply said _"I'm not a servant"._ And right you are, Malfoy, right you are…now Hagrid is gonna work you like a dog! Well, like a servant.

"_It's a dog_, Malfoy," Hagrid replied in a scratching manner to the boy's intelligent and many of the Gryffindor students burst out laughing. Draco fumed at his and start waving his hands up and down…he was visible angered with this and seems to be jumping up and down in frustration

"I KNOW what it is!" Draco hissed. What he meant was what exactly is this thing…he knows that it's a dog but honestly what bred of dog had two heads? Well…Cerberus had three! But this isn't him is it or his descendants? _Noo0o0_

Hagrid looked at him dismissively "Good, so… walk it, boy," and Draco stopped his grouching at this **"What!"**

Hagrid rolls his eyes. Honestly, haven't he made himself clear? He set up a partner assignment to look after their demi-hounds for three weeks and in during those weeks the students must record and look after their dog. And, since Draco is Ron's partner…and Ron just fed the dog over here, it's only fair if Draco walks it!

"I said walk it boy!" Hagrid demand and Draco huffed looking offended as he spun over and start dragging the dog with its leash mumbling _'Great, that we have a dog, Draco. Now walk the dog, Draco…blah blah blah'_ as he walks over to the open ground; behind the fences where his partner stood, watching him and no doubt laughing at him.

"Malfoyie!" Ron called out happily and Draco turned around to look at him with a sour face and smile faintly.

"You look great!" Ron added and burst into another fit of giggles.

Draco was paranoid by this "_Stop laughing-,"_ he hissed dangerously and added "_Love" _as an after thought. Honestly, he had to put up with all Ron's mocking and embarrassments in front of others because if he doesn't act all lovey and stuff people would know that they're just pretending to be together and that everything he'd done to now will stumble.

So…bite your lips and bare it!

Harry noticed the chance he's been waiting for had come…he needed Ro to be alone to talk to him directly, because no doubt Malfoy would bragged about _'Harry being a bad friend' _and all to looked even more appalling to Ron…no maybe not now...he need to talk to Ron in private away from prying eyes...he needs to take Ron away

"Go on. Harry talk to Ron," Hermione nudged him but he replied _"Not now"_ and watches as Ron cheered and yelled from across the grounds to Malfoy…_Honestly_, Ron was NEVER that animated with him…and this pains him

Ron decided to howls, cheered again and even wolf whistling "Love you, Malfoyie!" and blew a kiss at Draco.

He laugh again upon Draco looking so frustrated behind the fence as he catch the kiss and crushed it…Many of the students_ 'ooohhs' _and _'Awww'_ for the sweet couple.

"Ain't they cute?" Zabini exclaimed and many students nod but Draco from far just said "**_I heard that, Zabini!"_**

"Love you too, Draco!" Zabini imitate Ron and blew Draco a kiss and Draco could only shake his head at this as if he was having a terrible headache.

His friends are Ronaldtized!

Harry knew he couldn't delay it any longer so he walk up to Ron and "Yay, go Malfoyie!" he tap Ron's shoulder

"Ron," Harry began and Ron spun around to see his face.

"_Harry,"_ Ron smiled. He seems to be in a happy mood so his approach to people is more affable. "You want to talk to me?"

Harry considered for a moment before saying anything _"Yeah"_

Ron nod in agreement "Yeah, I was thinking of doing the same thing. You know, talk and sort things out between us," so there's us? OMG, Harry would have died the happiest man alive…Ron considered them _'us'_ as in '_us us'!_

"Right, I feel the need to…_ too_," Harry beamed and Ron bits his lips in anticipation…he knows Harry is going to apologized and ask for his forgiveness but shouldn't he also be the one apologizing and asking for forgiveness…after all it's him who kinda start this whole argument; he knew that Harry hated Malfoy and yet Ron pretends to be Malfoy's boyfriend…

"Look, Ron-"

"_Huh?"_

"I know what I said back then was very confrontational and irrational but-" but Ron interrupted him. "No, Harry it was mine fault, you're right, I've should have told you about me and Malfoy-"Ron began and Harry cut in, "No, its mine fault, Ron. You're right! I have no business whatsoever to demand you to tell me everything that went on in your life. You lived your own life," Harry finished the sentence and Ron smiled ever so warm heartedly.

"I'm glad you said that," Ron smiled again. He was glad, he truly was.

"Yeah, I am too," Harry confessed and before he could hazy and strayed away form the conversation Harry added "Look, Ron I'm so sorry about-" "No, Harry. It's me I should have-"

"No, Ron I'm sorry," Harry apologized and Ron looked at him strangely.

"Are we going to argue whose fault it was?" Ron asks and Harry shook his head. "Look, Harry, it's both our fault…_okay?"_ Ron beamed and smile; the smile that seems clear the air and Harry felt that he had been forgiven.

"Right," Harry agreed _"Pottttter! What are you doing with my Ronny Bear?"_ someone chant and Harry turned around to see the ruffled up and dirty Draco Malfoy still holding the red leash of his dog.

Harry snort at this.

"Honestly, Malfoy you could join a choir with that voice," Harry mock

Draco pretends to be basking in the warmth of Harry's compliments "Oh, I know I'm talent and all… but Potter, there ought to be some toll that would marry you, soo0o0 you don't have to be alone and annoyed my _Ronny bear_," and that had Ron nudge him, "Malfoyie! be nice to Harry, I'm sorry Harry"

Harry couldn't help it but giggle at little. He was not in the least offended with Malfoy saying that there ought to be a toll that would married him, _honestly_, Malfoy had said much horrible things in the past; and Harry doesn't really care, they don't have that effect on him like they used to...he learn to lived with it...what he was laught at was that Ron seems to have Malfoy wrapped around his finger...Malfoy was being bossed around!

The brat...was actually being bullied? By Ron?

"Stop laughing, Potter," Draco pout, eyes narrowed seriously, arms crossed and his shoulder drop in a sulking manner…he's like that every time he's upset or frustrated.

Harry snort at this…but Ron on the other hand found Draco marvelously adorable in his grouching manner and can't help it but have to squeeze him, well his adorable rosy cheeks

"_Ahhh"_ Ron cooed and Harry and Draco eyed him strangely. Ron pushes past Harry and came up close to Draco panting "_You're so cute,"_ in a baby talk manner.

"_Yeah?"_ Draco said uncertainly while Ron start awwwing and ahhhing

"Huggie! Huggie!" Ron's arms outstretch as if he was expecting Draco to embrace him and collapsed into Draco's chest with a rib breaking- hug.

Harry's eyes widen in atonishment_, is this for real?_

Draco chuckle lightly upon seeing his friends in the background '_ooohhs'_ and '_awwws' at_ him and even imitate him and Ron.

Alright, that Goyle and Crabbe is on a diet! How dare they mocked him? Gosh, this got to be the second most embarrassing thing that had ever happened to him. Well, turned into a ferret was a bad one! And now being HUGGED and SNUGGLED by Ronald Weasley in front of the whole class! What next?

"_Oh, Huggie,"_ Ron murmurs sweetly and Draco chuckle lightly again before saying "Really, you're breaking my bones; _so let go!"_ he hissed and Ron did what he was told at once.

He doesn't understand why he's been so genuine and affectionate around Malfoy lately, is he pretending to act like that as a couple or is he really feeling this way around Malfoy?

Well…maybe cause he get to know the real Draco Malfoy better during the days they spent together and he was beginning to like it.

"_Oh,"_ Ron pout and his head fell in despondent…he really wants to hold Malfoy a tad longer, he's so comfortable, warm and fuzzy like a teddy bear.

"Great, thanks _Love…_ FOR THAT_ HUG_," Draco daunted as he straightening out his robes and brush the dust of it…even the mud…that stupid dog drag him all over the grounds and into paddles and now he's a mess! But Ron found him cute! _Honestly, has the boy takes his pills?_

"_It was nothing_." Ron pants again in a baby talk mannerism and start squeezing Malfoy's cheeks leaving red marks everywhere he pinched…

"_Please, don't patronized me,"_ Draco pled but with the most utmost egotism to it. He was asking a favor but still sounded so conceit and never lowered his head…

"Okay!" Ron exclaimed and stops pinching him. He looked down at the two headed dog and cooed. Even with its own saliva all over its face, Ron still found the dog cute! And wanted to walk it WITH Malfoy!

Ron grabs the red leash from Draco's hands and seized Draco's arms "Let's take Poochie for a walk," Ron said happily… "You gave that _thing_ a name?" Draco asks in his ungrateful tone of voice

"It's not a 'THING' Malfoy!" Ron mock the ungrateful tone and clutches deeper into Draco's arms "It's a dog, OUR dog! And we're taking it for a walk!" he seems to be stomping his foot at it.

But Draco protest, "Look, how long are we going for?" and Ron answered, "As long as I like," "But, but I have to take a bath I'm dirty," "No buts, Malfoy!"

"But, but-"

Ron just totally ignored him and drag Draco along with the dog onto the ground away from the very shocked Harry who witnessed the scene.

What just happened?

"So, do things get sorted out between you two?" Hermione spoke upon seeing Harry's spaced-out look as he watches Ron and Draco walking off.

"_Huh?_ Yeah," Harry answered. And Hermione couldn't help it but looked at the couple too.

"You know, they're a cute looking couple," Hermione said as she stepped up to Harry.

"Yeah, they are," Harry murmurs as he watches Draco being dragged away and Ron clutches lovingly into his arms. _"They are." _

_"They are..."_

But, still against all the odds Harry remained his grounds...he's not giving up Ron...not that easy...not without a fight...

"_Ron, I'm not giving up on you,"_ Harry whispered

"That's great, Harry. I think he's not giving up on you too. It's good that you're friends again," Hermione smiled as she stood next to Harry totally misunderstood what he meant...

Harry turned his head sharply to look at her, "Yeah, friends," and he nod ... "Friends" cough cough...

"C'mon Harry, we have to walk our dog!" and ran off, Harry, who followed behind her, smiled as he shook his head...

_Honestly, friends...he wants to be more than that..._

_He wants more...then being just friends..._

_Something more... _

**TBC**

**Please reviews**

It'll be appreciated if you don't flame

Sincerely ltjunior


End file.
